


An odd one out

by Todsy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen with noahs, Dark subjects, M/M, Multi, Murder, Violence, manipulative allen, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todsy/pseuds/Todsy
Summary: Allen got taken in by the Millennium Earl after Mana died. Growing in the care of Cyril and other Noah's, Allen grows up to be more cunning and manipulative than before. Growing to believe in the Noah's cause and with a hatred towards exorcist, this story takes a slightly different turn - to the insane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please don't read if you are not ok with violence or murder. That's the only warning I am going to give out. 
> 
> Oh and this will never be beta read, there will be mistakes and typos. More of a fun project for me.

A soft sobbing was heard on a graveyard. The night was dark but lanterns placed on the graves were lighting up the graves, revealing the names. There in front of a grave of one ‘Mana Allen’ was a boy with white hair crying. His breathing was uneven between sobs. His knees were all muddy from sitting on the ground, his hands were moist from wiping away the tears. 

 

“Good evening little boy,” was a eery greeting coming from a weirdly round man with the largest grin the boy had ever seen. The hollow gaze behind the glasses intrigued him, as if something familiar was pulling him towards the man. 

 

‘’Good evening…’’ he replied carefully after consideration.  

 

‘’May I ask for your name?’’ the man asked him. 

 

The boy swallowed and nodded. ‘’Allen Walker sir.’’ 

 

*****

 

Road was walking through the Noah mansion, her step light and playful. Her feet were currently taking her to see her pretend father - Cyril. Even if it was a pretense it was always wonderful to prepare for balls and having a family. A soft hymn was heard in her voice when she opened the study door. 

 

‘’You wanted to see me father?’’ she asked cheerfully before she actually looked inside the room. What met her was the Millenium Earl and Cyril both sitting tensely in the room accompanied by a small boy with white hair. 

 

Examining Cyril's expression Road noticed slight distaste in his face. ‘’Welcome Road, we have things to discuss,’’ he stated simply, his voice serious. 

 

The child seemed slightly unnerved and cautious towards the older Noah. Even as he was standing next to the Earl he seemed to cover behind the chair. ‘’Who is this? A new doll?!?’’ Road giggled excitedly and ran towards Allen, who immediately took a step back. 

 

‘’This boy is not to be harmed my sweet Road,’’ Earl said strictly, stopping Road in her excitement. Making her leave Allen alone for now. Earl took the silence as understanding and then continued speaking, ‘’this here is Allen Walker and he will be living here together with you two as your son Cyril and your brother Road.’’ 

 

At the mention of Allen’s last name Road’s eyes shot open for a slight second but she masked it quickly. It was Nea’s human last name. Deep in her stomach there was a slight sinking feeling, but it made her understand why the boy was there. 

 

Cyril straightened his back in slight shock. A human living with them? This was unheard of, ‘’can I intrigue why have you decided to grace us with this humans presence… and the fact that I can sense  _ Innocence _ on him.’’ 

 

Road smiled and approached Allen again, this time more cautiously. She kneeled down next to Allen and looked at him in the eyes. ‘’Millenie… Why is his eyes so empty? What happened?’’ 

 

With a low toned chuckle the Millennium Earl continued, ‘’so many questions… First of all, yes he bears innocence with him and I met this boy when I felt a pull like I always do when I am able to create more demons. I was greeted by him at a graveyard.’’ 

 

A heavy silence fell to the room. Neither of the Noah’s didn’t know what was appropriate to comment so they let the silence talk for them. Road had gotten up and sat on the hand rest on Cyril’s chair. ‘’I of course turned his loved one into a demon, but then he defeated it and so his eye earned the marking you see now. He has the gift to see a demon's soul - tortured.’’ 

 

There the Earl stopped, his glasses shined in the dimly lit room. Road and Cyril both knew that he was thinking. ‘’Then I decided to bring him here, there is something about him that made me want to…’’ then his sentence stopped abruptly and Road and Cyril both knew not to question further. ‘’Nonetheless I want you two to care for him like he is family - one of the Noah’s.’’ 

 

‘’What of his innocence? Will it pose a threat to us?’’ Cyril questioned cautiously, feeling on guard with the Earl. It wasn’t the first time the man was being vague but this time it was something deeper, something they weren’t supposed to know about. 

 

Allen gripped his left hand tightly. ‘’I won’t hurt you, not when you are opening up your home to me.’’ It was a quiet sentence, but it made Cyril realize that this child wasn’t a threat even if he was carrying a piece of his biggest weakness in him. 

 

Then Road jumped up from sitting and walked to Allen and curled her arms softly around him, ‘’you are home now.’’ 

 

*****

 

At the graveyard was a man with long red hair and an eye patch standing in front of the familiar grave. His cigarette was burning it’s last breath as he watched the name on the grave with a slightly irritated gaze. ‘’I was too late…’’ his words got taken by the wind. 

 

With an odd confidence he turned his back to the grave and walked away, lighting a new cigarette. Only thought in his head was where had the kid gone, when he was supposed to be stranded completely alone. 

 

*****

 

Allen was breathing in the chilly winter wind and gazing upon the town. It had been three years from that fateful night at the graveyard. His heart still cherished the memory of Mana, but he had begun despising the people that had brought Mana all that sadness. All that struggle. He pushed the thoughts away and checked what the time was. 

 

It was six in the evening - he really should head back home, but his gaze lingered on the town and it’s soft lights. The town was the closest to the Noah mansion, it wasn’t too large or too small. It reminded Allen of his past in the circus, always traveling through towns like this one. 

 

Being the five year anniversary of Mana’s death he had decided to come to that hill overlooking the town - to honor his memory. At home the Earl had told him to not to talk about his adoptive father or his last name, which was promptly named to Kamelot for anyone that asked. He ran his hand through his hair, he had tried dyeing it black one day so he would fit in with the others but the color just never stuck. The stark white blended in with the soft snowfall. 

 

‘’Boy, I was looking for you,’’ he heard a call from behind him. Without turning his head he knew who it was. 

 

‘’Uncle Tyki, have I missed on our training time?’’ Allen said back with a slight tease in his voice. Not long after he had joined the Noah mansion the Earl had ordered Tyki to train him in fighting every other day. First it had shocked him as a child - Tyki never really went easy on him. 

 

‘’Asking me that when you fully well know that we were supposed to meet up an hour ago,’’ the older Noah noted. His hand ran through his hair, ‘’Road was already telling me that I have been going to harsh on you while training.’’ 

 

Allen laughed a little bit on that. Road had been extremely protective of him since the beginning, apart from the slight wariness he had sensed on the initial meeting. Allen couldn’t blame her for that wariness. 

 

Indeed he had heard the story of the fourteenth Noah. His adoptive fathers brother - the one that betrayed the Noah family. During the years he still hadn’t made up his mind on the fact that he had never known about it until the Earl told him. From his perspective his meeting with the Earl was meant to happen and he didn’t blame him for turning Mana to a demon. He was only acting on what he was made to do. 

 

If the Noah are the true Apostles of God and not exorcists - like Road is saying, Allen doesn’t see any fault with only acting on how nature made them. ‘’I’m sorry, I got lost in my thoughts and seemed to have lost track of time,’’ he laughed it away. 

 

‘’Boy, I know you are easy to get lost but getting lost in your head… Your mind is a piece of work,’’ Tyki sighed and sat next to Allen on the ground. 

 

‘’Does that mean we aren’t going to train today?’’ Allen questioned as Tyki relaxed a bit more and slightly slouched. 

 

‘’Indeed, I rather take in the pleasure of watching over this town with you than sweat and beat you up… even though that is amusing as well,’’ Tyki said with a slight grin. All he received was a small smile from Allen who then turned his head back towards the town. The wind was picking up and caressed his skin. 

 

Then they sat there for a good while, just basking on the evening lights. It was soon that Allen was sent to missions to help out the family. It had been his decision to take on the responsibility. His gaze turned to his hand and the innocence embed on the back of his hand. He had been warned of the possibility of becoming a Fallen one, but that didn’t frighten him at all. It was like there was a certainty inside him that his innocence wouldn’t judge him unworthy. 

 

_ I’m going to keep on walking, _ he thought decisively and clenched his fist. It was his resolve and his path. 

 

Tyki was watching the boy from the corner of his eye. In the years he had known he had noticed how the boy had grown from the frightened and shattered child to a more stable minded adult. A slight laugh rang in his head, the boy wasn’t stable minded. He was a Noah, maybe not physically but fully in his mind. 

 

‘’Worried?’’ was the simple question he posed the boy. 

 

‘’No, not the least bit,’’ he said confidently, his gaze still on his red hand. The symbol of the people of he hated. 

 

Exorcists. He didn’t necessarily hate them, but he disliked the fact that they were messing with the order of the world. But maybe it was natural that they were fighting - all eternal, never one side winning. A slight twitch was on the corner of his mouth. 

 

He wanted to changed that, he wanted the world to be renewed. All the filth cleansed. His mind wandered to the circus and how now he knew that the Earl had ordered the attack on them. It felt so freeing but at the same time he felt mad. Wishing it had been him.

 

There was darkness inside him, that was slowly creeping up and he accepted that. 

 

*****

 

The next day Allen was dressed up in a black formal shirt and pants, on his collar was a red kravat, causing a stark contrast with his white hair and eye marking. On his left hand was a red glove to hide his red hand. 

 

It was his birthday celebration. First there was a ball within the mansion with politicians and so he was expected to be on his best behaviour. During the years he had taken classes with a hired tutor how he should act around politicians and how to dance accordingly. Everything to proper manners to reading your conversation partner. 

 

It was what Allen excelled in. He may have been clumsy socially when he joined the Noah household but it was soon remedied. Cyril often said he wouldn’t have a bumbling person as a son, no matter where he came from. It was all about the public image. 

 

Allen walked out of his room and to the ballroom downstairs. In there he saw the guests gathering around him immediately, revealing in him appearing down the stairs. His eyes travelled the to maids - this time they weren’t demons. It was all to secure that Allen’s eye didn’t activate in the middle of the ball and posing the interest of snoopy politicians. 

 

‘’Ah Allen, happy birthday my son,’’ Cyril greeted him first. Allen nodded courtly, ‘’thank you father.’’ 

 

Without any warning Road jumped out of the crowd and hugged Allen, ‘’you have grown so old Allen. What are you… fifteen? Still as adorable as ever.’’ 

 

Cyril seemed to be booming from happiness even though he wasn’t showing it. Allen was sure if they were in somewhere private the man would be giving him a hug as well. Even though he despised Allen in the beginning the man was loyal to the Earl’s wishes and grew to see as Allen as part of the family. ‘’Now my daughter you need to let Allen go and enjoy his party, there is people that wish to talk to him,’’ Cyril stated. 

 

Road pouted, but didn’t argue. Even though she seemed childish most times she had a mature brain under the act she put on. Allen then walked to the party with Cyril on his side and started greeting the quests. 

 

The hours passed and Allen had found himself talking to the undersecretary to Cyril. She was an older lady that was almost as interesting as a fly basking in the sun. Even if he wished he could be anywhere other than there he kept up his smiling face towards the woman. From the corner of his eye he saw the familiar raven locks of Tyki and Allen was actually shocked. The man never appeared in these kind of social gatherings. ‘’Excuse me, I realised I am needed in the kitchen,’’ Allen stated to the woman and walked off without hearing her answer. 

 

His step took him closer to Tyki, ‘’run away before father finds you and tries to set you up with a girl. From what I have seen today - they are all tired housewives with a stick up their ass.’’ 

 

A slight laugh escaped Tykis lips at the remark. ‘’I have come to take you away from here actually. To your  _ real _ birthday party boy.’’ While he was saying that his hand swept slightly on Allen’s tie. 

 

‘’ _ Oh thank god _ , I was already scared that this was all I am getting,’’ Allen relaxed his shoulders slightly in relief. His earlier mask almost dropping away, gone was the friendly smile and instead there was a cunning expression. ‘’Lead the way.’’ 

 

‘’Come now boy, it was obvious that this was a special birthday. It’s your first taste,’’ Tyki said with a deep undertone to his voice. Without further ado the two left the hall and headed towards the back of building where Road’s door was waiting for them. They entered the Ark and Allen felt like it was a breath of fresh air. 

 

He had always felt comfortable inside the Ark, his body just felt in tune with it. ‘’Come, the others are waiting for us.’’ 

 

Allen followed Tyki to the dining hall where there was a feast waiting for them and the whole Noah family. 

 

‘’Happy birthday Allen!’’ they all cheered at the same time when Allen walked in - well expect Skinn Bolic. But Allen knew he was happy for him in his own way. There was a sense of warmth in his chest that filled him up right then. 

 

‘’Thank you everyone,’’ he said and sat on his seat in the table. Tyki sat right next to him and Cyril. Road was sitting at the other side of Allen. Allen looked at Cyril who seemed like he was tearing up. There was a whispers of how proud he was of his son and daughter. It all turned into a mumble after a while. 

 

The demon maids were standing at the corners of the room and so Allen’s eye activated and he saw the souls. After the initial shock of seeing the soul the first time as a child Allen had come to find an eerie beauty in the tortured soul. Ghastly in death. 

 

‘’Now that we have our dear Allen here, let’s start eating shall we!’’ the Earl announced and then the whole Noah family started dining. Both of Jasdevi was surprisingly energetic - even more than normal. Allen had grown used to their idiocy and over the top looks. 

 

On the other side of the spectrum was Lulubell eating poised and in silence. Allen had found himself talking to Lulu a few times in the past, it was all business talk and never leisure. She was mostly out on missions so he didn’t see her that much. 

 

Allen was pulled out of his musings as his stomach growled and he realised he hadn’t eaten in a few hours. Thankfully there was a huge amount of food prepared in front of him. No one dared to interrupt him as he finished his meal. At the end when everyone was finished eating and Skinn Bolic had destroyed at least one Akuma, Millenium Earl got up from his chair and stood up at the end of the table. ‘’Now, it’s been five years since I decided to adopt Allen into our family. From tomorrow onwards you will be taking on your own missions, of course… your innocence has been a concern to us. But I asked our lovely Road to investigate will you really become a Fallen one should you turn on humans.’’

 

At that mention Road shot up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table excitedly. ‘’I went into Allen’s dream one night and I discovered that his innocence has a conscious being. I was quite surprised when I found her. I asked her about how she feels about your involvement with us and she told me she will aid you in the path you have chosen.’’ 

 

Allen seemed confused, ‘’my innocence has a conscious form?’’ 

 

Road nodded, ‘’yeah! You are our special child so of course you have a special innocence. She didn’t really explain it though… But apparently she is really in tune with you.’’ Her tone was jumpy and full of energy. This let out a slight weight out from Allen’s shoulders he didn’t realise existed. 

 

He can act freely. 

 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. ‘’This is brilliant Road!’’ he cheered and grabbed Road and hugged her. This actually surprised Road that wasn’t used to Allen initiating the hugs. At the corner of her eye she saw a weird glint in Tyki’s eye at the closeness of the two. 

 

The Earl interrupted the two, ‘’now that we are sure of Allen’s safety we can move on to your birthday gift.’’ 

 

Allen cocked his head to the side to question the Earl slightly. Wasn’t that already enough, the information that he was safe. 

 

‘’In the next room is a group of humans that you might be extremely interested in my dear Allen,’’ the Earl informed and then Road rushed to the door with Allen in tow. Tyki slowly walked behind them and the other Noah joined them later. The Earl joined last. 

 

In the room were five people, all tied down and bags over their heads. Allen didn’t say anything and instead waited for the explanation. ‘’These five people are some of the lowest of humans can be. Tyki and Road have been gathering them up in the last month,’’ the Earl explained. 

 

Now then Tyki continued, ‘’first is Christoff Anders. He is a pastor at a church in a small town in Germany. While he is doing that he is using the pretense of a priest to ‘aid’ other not so fortunate townspeople by offering money for… not so moral acts.’’ He took the bag of the man’s head. Revealing his gagged mouth and angry expression. 

 

‘’Second, Lily Stefan. Rans an orphanage not quite far from here. While she is running that she is selling some of the children to a human trafficking brokers.’’ Once more a bag taken out. ‘’Third, Harry Gold…’’ 

 

‘’A politician in Turkey. Supposed to be running for prime minister right now. There were rumors of him funding his campaign through illegal means, most signs lead to illegal brothels and gambling,’’ Allen filled out the blanks and Tyki nodded and pulled the bag out of the man’s head. Revealing a balding head. 

 

‘’Surprised you know so much of him boy,’’ Tyki stated. 

 

Allen coughed, ‘’I had some people keeping tabs on him… he was a person of interest to me.’’ 

 

‘’Well then… moving on. Fourth, really with this we just couldn’t find anyone as despicable but he is a loan shark. Good enough, don’t even know his name,’’ Tyki admitted and pulled the bag out. ‘’For the fifth one you is someone you might recognize from the nearby village you enjoy looking at. He enjoys stalking women and men down the street and rape them.’’ 

 

Tyki ripped the bag out of his head this time more violently. ‘’Can’t blame him for indulging in his pleasures. Most of his victims do die and generate a lot of demon’s for us to generate.’’ 

 

‘’So… why have you gathered all these people here?’’ Allen questioned his eyes not even sparing a hint of pity for the humans. 

 

‘’They are for you to kill Allen. It’s sort of a ritual for you to be prepared for the future and what it holds,’’ Road said with a slight giggle. Her eyes were searching for any uncertainty in Allen’s expression. 

 

Earl laughed his laugh and walked to the door, ‘’I hope you enjoy Allen, I am returning back to my work now.’’ He exited the room and Lulubell joined him. Skinn Bolic as well exited the room - maybe he was wanting something more sweet or he just didn’t enjoy watching the killing if he couldn’t join in. 

 

Cyril was standing at the corner of the room, extreme disgust towards the humans but his eyes were inspecting Allen as well as Roads. Jasdevi at some point had already left during the explanation, their attention wasn’t enough to stay put. Allen figured Cyril only was there to make sure Allen made it through strong and without hesitation and if he did hesitate Cyril wanted to be the one to steel his resolve. 

 

How fatherly. 

 

Without missing anymore beats Allen took a deep breath and activated his innocence. The cloak draped over him. It had evolved a while ago for him when he was just tired of losing to Tyki, there was a rush of adrenaline that pulled him through. 

 

His left hand raised up high up and he swiped it down on the first person. He could feel his claws ripping the man’s flesh and naturally he was reduced to rips. Allen was slightly surprised how easy it was, to just take a life. But shockingly there was no regret, that man was trash of society. 

 

Tyki and Road had stepped back when Allen had activated the innocence. They had been in awe when Allen had almost without care just struct the man down. ‘’It’s… surprising how we humans are only holding on to life by so little and it can be taken away suddenly.’’ 

 

The other people in the room were in slight shock at the action they had just witnessed.Honestly most of them were expecting a slight moment for Allen to prepare for his first kill, but it was so smooth. Allen decided to revel in the panic he was gaining, but his eyes turned to his innocence. The blood was clashing beautifully against the white. 

 

_ Ah… Gorgeous,  _ he thought and then proceeded to the next person. The woman. This time he took the womans tied hand to his hand. She tried pulling her hand away but Allen kept his grip firmly on her. With a slight hesitancy Allen grabbed one of the fingers with his right hand and started pulling it backwards. Within a few seconds a loud crack was heard and the woman screamed out. 

 

Allen let go of her hand and examined her reaction. Then he went on and took her arm and pushed his leg on it with a lot of force. New crack. 

 

Slowly he proceeded to break most of her bones until he pushed down her neck. With silence he watched her take her last breath. A slight hmm escaped his throat. Tyki watched with piqued interest of what Allen was doing, it was almost as if an experiment. 

 

‘’Can I have a knife?’’ Allen asked and Road already had one ready for him. 

 

Then he went on to the next victim. Slicing wounds all over his body, testing how long he could last. The room was filled with screams and the air of panic. Road seemed to sway in her legs while waiting for Allen to have his fun. When the third person was finally full of cuts Allen left him to lay on the ground. 

 

Carefully he placed the knife on the ground. His eyes strained on the man. It felt like an eternity before the man’s eyes went clear and he stopped breathing. When Allen seemed to be content with the results he moved closer to the fourth person. 

 

Deactivating his innocence he hit the man with his bare fist. After the first blow Allen stared at his fist. It hurt less than hitting Tyki, softer. He hit once, twice more the man in the face. Then he took the knife back to his hand and removed the gag from the man. ‘’You… arg-’’ he didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Allen forced his mouth to open and he pulled his tongue out and sliced it out. 

 

The man ended up choking on his own blood. Allen didn’t even watch him die this time and quickly followed to the last man. Once more his innocence activated and he lightly lowered his hand on top of the man and pushed him on the ground. His left hand on his chest he started applying pressure. 

 

Very slowly the man started having trouble breathing. His breathing was quick and queasy. Without blinking Allen watched the man’s face as the panic was sinking in. All until his chest ripped open and he crushed his heart with it. ‘’Ah… So that is the amount of pressure you need…’’ 

 

Tyki coughed at that sentence, ‘’now that you are finished with your… fun - if you could call it that. You used all of them as test subjects more than victims.’’ 

 

‘’I wanted to know for future reference. Human skin is more softer than a Noah’s and they need less power on them for them to break. They take long to bleed out completely. Choking seems… boring,’’ he explained. 

 

Road skipped over to Allen as he deactivate his innocence, leaving his red hand covered in blood. ‘’How did it feel Allen, taking away their life,’’ Road questioned with a slight glee. 

 

Allen looked down in thought. He knew he should feel remorse, guilty for taking a life before it was due to die. His eyes traveled to Cyril who was intently waiting for his response. ‘’Empty,’’ he replied. ‘’There was just silence, as if a song ended.’’ 

 

‘’Song?’’ Cyril questioned from the corner. 

 

Allen nodded, ‘’yeah. Their heart beat, breathing, screams. They created a song of their own and I was the one to end it. Not that any of them had enjoyable songs.’’ 

 

Cyril approached Allen and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, ‘’I’m proud of you son. Know that and know our family will always be there to protect you.’’ 

 

Allen gripped his father’s hand with his own, ‘’thank you.’’ 


	2. Chapter 2

A week from Allen’s birthday he found himself in a train with Tyki, heading for the town of Mater. His first mission with the family. First they weren’t supposed to head for Mater but the Earl had decided otherwise a few days ago. 

 

_ ‘’It will be a good learning experience for our dear Allen,’’ _ he had said and also ordered Tyki to accompany him. The reason for travelling by train instead of using Road’s doors was that Tyki had visited his other friends on the way to Mater. It was a short delay, not that Allen minded. He enjoyed interacting with Tyki’s other friends. 

 

At least beating them in poker. ‘’How long until we are there?’’ he questioned Tyki who sat opposite him.  

 

‘’Thirty minutes, there we will have a carriage waiting for us,’’ Tyki stated coolly. He was shuffling his deck, probably considering a new game with Allen. They had already played a fair amount of games, most which Tyki had lost. 

 

‘’Do you think there will be exorcists?’’ Allen asked with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. His right hand swept past his left hand that was once more covered with a glove. ‘’The rumors of the Ghost of Mater have reached quite far according to Lulubell, it wouldn’t be a shock if the exorcists have managed to add two and two together.’’ 

 

Tyki sighed, ‘’patience boy. We will find that out in due time.’’ 

 

Allen groaned and slouched in his seat and looked out of the window. It was all countryside fields and farms. ‘’I’m going to walk around for a bit,’’ Allen stated and got up. He didn’t hear Tyki’s snide comment for he walked out quickly. It wasn’t normal for him to be so on edge, but he had been waiting for this chance for a long time and the travel had taken a long while. 

 

Sitting patiently in a train was slowly eating on him. A part of him just wanted to scream out through the train window, but that wouldn’t do. Acting poised was what he did best even when he was annoyed. 

 

Walking through the train worked on his nerves a good bit and after seeing a lot of families and lonely travellers he noticed something interesting. Two people wearing exorcist cloaks. A slight smile creeped on his lips - perfect. Without missing a step he took a seat behind the two, thankfully it was empty. 

 

The other exorcist was a girl with long blue hair on two ponytails and the other seemed to be a samurai, at least he had the sword and hairstyle to fit the description. Allen was expecting them to talk more but the man wasn’t saying a word and the girl was just looking anxious around him. 

 

There was no information to be gained from the two. Allen thought about his options for a moment and then decided he should act instead of staying still. 

 

_ Sorry Tyki but I am making my own move, _ Allen mentally apologized to the man that of course couldn’t hear him. He got up from his seat and approached the two exorcists. ‘’Excuse me…’’ he started and gained the two’s attention. ‘’I can’t help but notice your robes, are you by any chance exorcists of the Black Order?’’ 

 

The man’s face seemed to be of annoyance but the girl only smiled back at him with slight shock. ‘’Yes we are… why do you ask?’’ she questioned. 

 

‘’Umm, this is kind of embarrassing but I am currently making my way to the European branch of the Order. So I was wondering if I could accompany you two there? Of course if you have something more important to attend to I would hate to intrude,’’ he said with a weak voice and his posture was more scared than proud. There wasn’t a hint of Allen Kamelot to be seen. 

 

The man gave a slight laugh, ‘’you? An exorcist? First you need an innocence to be one. Not like a scared kid like you had one.’’ 

 

Allen honestly wanted to hit the man for his remarks but instead a weak laugh escaped his lips. ‘’Indeed, I still have ways to go… but I do have innocence.’’ Then he took off his left hand glove and revealed his arm to the two. The girl seemed shocked and then man showed no outward signs of shock. 

 

‘’A parasitic type innocence!’’ the girl gasped in surprise. 

 

Allen nodded, ‘’...mind if I sit?’’ With the girls nod he sat down next to her. ‘’My name is Allen Kamelot by the way, nice to meet you.’’ 

 

‘’I am Lenalee Lee and this is Yu Kanda, but you should just call him Kanda,’’ Lenalee introduced herself and the man to Allen. Kanda didn’t seem too pleased that Allen now knew his name. 

 

‘’If you are heading for the Black Order, why are you in this train? It’s the exact opposite way,’’ Kanda mentioned, his tone annoyed. 

 

Allen laughed and rubbed the back of his head, ‘’ah is that so? You see I have a huge tendency to get lost… really easily. That’s why I asked you guys to help me to the order.’’ 

 

Kanda gave a slight tch noise and didn’t comment more. Lenalee instead continued talking, ‘’we are actually on a mission right now, but you can accompany us there and after we will head to the Black Order… if that is alright with you?’’ 

 

Allen nodded, ‘’thank you so much! I promise I won’t bother you at all on your mission. I know how to use my innocence already against demons so no need to protect me.’’ He tried to reassure the two. 

 

Kanda frowned, Allen guessed the man wasn’t that trusting of him. ‘’Ah don’t mind him, he doesn’t like anyone really,’’ Lenalee whispered to him, motioning towards Kanda. Allen looked at her and she just smiled back. 

 

‘’So is the place you are headed a long way away?’’ Allen asked, the information he really wanted from them. Were they headed to Mater as well? 

 

Kanda stayed quiet once more and let Lenalee to do the talking. ‘’We are actually almost there, it’s this town called Mater that we are supposed to be heading to. There we will meet a finder that will tell us more, we believe there is an innocence in that town. It’s our mission as exorcists to locate and secure it.’’ 

 

‘’Oh I see, well I guess this is just practice for the future for me then,’’ Allen said with a slight laugh, ‘’if I am to become an exorcist that is.’’ 

 

Lenalee nodded, ‘’I am sure you will become a great exorcist Allen, no doubt about it. I’m just glad we met you so we can make sure you get there safely.’’ 

 

Allen smiled back. This girl was indeed naive, all it took for her to believe him was to show her the innocence. ‘’So, how did you end up deciding to become an exorcist?’’ Kanda questioned, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. 

 

‘’Actually, I didn’t know I had this innocence until a year ago. I was still living with my family but one day my father passed away. My mother cried every night and her health started degrading quickly. That is until one day she was moving around more and looking more healthy. In the end… The Millenium Earl had turned my father into a demon and had used my mother's body to pose as a human,’’ he took a slight pause and looked down to the ground. Faking that it was difficult to tell the story. 

 

‘’One day my mother attacked me and turned into the demon that was inside. At that moment my innocence activated and I striked down the demon. My left eye got cursed and now I can see the souls of the demons, suffering,’’ he continued. ‘’I was an only child so I got taken to an orphanage, until few months ago a finder told me that the thing I had on my arm was innocence and that if I wanted revenge on my parents I should seek to become an exorcist.’’

 

Lenalee seemed saddened by his story. She grabbed Allen’s hand and he had to stop the urge to pull his hand away. Allen nodded in understanding, ‘’sadly the finder couldn’t accompany me on my way to the order so I ended up getting lost quite often and never really made it there.’’ 

 

Lenalee straightened her back with new found confidence, ‘’trust me Allen, we will pay the Earl back for what he did to your family and numerous other families as well.’’ 

 

‘’Thank you Lenalee,’’ Allen said back with a kind tone. They continued chatting on, about the Order and what they had heard about the Ghost of Mater. To Allen’s joy they didn’t know much more than he did. Maybe the finder could tell more later when they arrived in Mater. 

 

Just before they arrived at the station Allen realised he needed to go inform Tyki of what had happened. ‘’Can you please excuse me for a bit, I left my luggage at my seat. I will be back soon,’’ Allen said. 

 

‘’Alright, I was already wondering are you traveling without anything on you,’’ Lenalee said with a slight chuckle. Allen laughed back and before he could leave Kanda got up, ‘’I am coming with you.’’ 

 

Allen was slightly panicked, ‘’no you don’t need to, I can manage on my own.’’ 

 

‘’If you are as bad at directions as you have stated, then I don’t want you to get lost on your way. I am joining you, whether you want it or not,’’ Kanda stated and Allen knew there was no way to argue with him. How bothersome. 

 

‘’Alright, I understand. Thank you for looking out for me,’’ he said and headed out first. This was going to be a chore. With a light step he walked in front of Kanda towards the cart that Tyki was residing in. 

 

Now he only hoped that Tyki was smart enough to notice the exorcist cloaked man that accompanied with him and kept his mouth shut. He slid open the cart door and his eyes locked with Tyki’s and the man was about to open his mouth to say something, but Allen glared at him. Then walked in and Kanda followed. 

 

Thankfully Tyki noticed the exorcist, or so Allen assumed from the irritated gaze. The man truly was a master at masking his emotions. The white haired man walked up to the stop where Tyki was sitting and he reached to the overhead compartment and grabbed his bag. It was a small one, actually it wasn't even his bag. It was Tykis and it had his miner outfit inside it. 

 

Allen shared a look with Tyki who seemed to be questioning Allen’s choice of companion at the moment. Then Allen turned back to the exorcist, ‘’there it is, thank you again for making sure I made it here without losing my way.’’ 

 

‘’Tch, Lenalee would have been disappointed if you didn’t return,’’ Kanda stated and nothing more. 

 

Allen nodded and thought out his next words, ‘’alright. Now then… Time to go to Mater!’’ he said cheerfully and followed Kanda back out of the cart. Leaving a slightly confused Tyki seating behind him. 

 

‘’Boy, what have you gotten yourself into…’’ the Noah said with a slight sigh. ‘’Making friends with the enemy.’’

 

*****

 

After the carriage ride with Kanda and Lenalee they finally arrived at Mater. They walk a short way until they notice that the place they are supposed to meet the finders at is being attacked by demons. Kanda charges in and Lenalee right behind him, Allen then walks quickly behind them his eye activating on the way there. 

 

When they enter the building they notice that there are three demons in total. One of them level two. Allen searches the room and notices that the finders are indeed losing the battle. Lenalee starts fighting against one of the demons and so does Kanda. Without a second to react the level two demon hits Allen roughly and sweeps him farther away from the two. 

 

‘’Allen!!’’ he hears Lenalee yell out from afar and she tries to follow but is blocked by the demon she is fighting. 

 

‘’Ah that hurt,’’ Allen groaned and got up from the ground and stared at the demon. Being a recently evolved demon it was fairly strong. At times like these he wished he could command the demons like his other family members could. Instead he activated his innocence and prepared to strike the demon down. 

 

The white cloak draped over him and his hand enlarged. He took a deep breath and lunged at the demon. With a few swift hits it was down. It wasn’t nearly as strong as Tyki or any of the other Noah. His eyes looked a the soul being freed - the Earl wouldn’t be happy if he knew he had destroyed one of his creations. 

 

One wasn’t much compared to how many Skinn Bolic had destroyed though. Allen laughed a little and looked around. His eyes locked on a tease near him, which meant that Tyki wasn’t far behind either. From the corner of his eye he spots Lenalee rushing towards him. 

 

‘’Oh thank god you are fine Allen! Wait, where is the Level 2 demon?’’ Lenalee questioned, confused when the demon was nowhere to be seen. Then she noticed that Allen’s innocence was activated. ‘’Oh! Is that your innocence? It seems strong!’’ 

 

‘’Yeah this is Crown Clown,’’ Allen said and then gazed where the demon had been, ‘’I defeated the demon. Is that a big thing?’’ 

 

Had he been too impatient in killing the demon. Well, it’s fault for attacking someone stronger than him. ‘’That’s amazing! You took a level 2 demon down so easily… Your synchronisation rate with your innocence must be high!’’ Lenalee said in awe. 

 

‘’Ah but we can talk about that later, Kanda headed out to secure the innocence, we should go find him,’’ she stated and headed back the Finders station. There was waiting Toma and Kanda was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Lenalee frowned at the discovery that he hadn’t waited for them. Not that it was a shock for her. ‘’Toma do you know where Kanda headed?’’ she asked the finder. 

 

The man in question nodded, ‘’I saw him head down the underground sewers. He believed the Ghost of Mater headed there.’’ 

 

Lenalee nodded and walked out signaling Allen to follow her, ‘’we will head out behind him then. Take care Toma, there shouldn’t be anymore demons left. But just in case find a safe spot to hide in.’’ 

 

Then without anymore delay Lenalee headed out of the building and towards the place where Kanda was supposed to be at. Thankfully it didn’t take the two long to find an entrance to the sewers. After a while of walking they saw Kanda who was walking towards them and in his hands was a piece of innocence. ‘’I have secured the innocence, our mission here is done.’’ 

 

Allen’s eyes were locked on the piece of innocence. This was indeed too good, but he couldn’t let the exorcists take it back with them. ‘’Is that it?’’ he said and pointed at the piece. 

 

Kanda groaned, ‘’yes, never seen one bean sprout?’’ 

 

‘’Excuse me? What did you call me?’’ Allen asked at the apparent nickname. 

 

‘’I called you a bean sprout, because that is what you are,’’ the samurai said without hesitance. Allen really just wanted to hit the guy and he thanked that he had deactivated his innocence. Hitting him with a bare fist wouldn’t hurt him much tho. 

 

‘’That is really rude you know,’’ Allen shot back and glared at the man. Lenalee seemed awkward being between the two men. 

 

‘’I didn’t know bean sprouts could get offended,’’ Kanda stated plainly and pocketed the piece of innocence. Allen took a deep breath and planned his next action, he didn’t want to outright attack the two and take the innocence by force. No - he hadn’t worked this hard to just get his cover blown. If Tyki was about to make an appearance, now would be the time. 

 

‘’You are as smart as your sword,’’ Allen said back his eyes locking with Kandas, challenging the man to make a move. It was out of character for him, but he didn't like being ridiculed - no one did. 

 

Kanda shoved a tiny bit of shock on his face at the quip. Maybe his image of the white haired boy had been wrong, but where was this personality before. He didn't get to voice his thoughts when the roof of the sewer suddenly came crashing down in a explosion. 

 

Allen activated his innocence to guard himself from the falling rubble. When the rocks stopped falling Allen looked around and noticed Lenalee was lying on the ground unconscious and Kanda seemed to have cut through the stones. But it seemed one of them had his his leg, because he was not putting much weight on it.

 

Allen kneeled down next to Lenalee and checked her pulse, it was still there. Good, the Earl didn't want the exorcists dead yet. After a slight sigh of relief Allen turned to look up and tried to find the source of the explosion.

 

And up there was a level one demon, having blasted it's way closer to the innocence. “Kanda are you able to fight?” Allen questioned, this might be the time for him to make his exit. 

 

“Yeah,” was the short answer he received. Because Kanda was so focused on the demon he didn't notice an arm reaching towards him through the wall. With a swift hit he was unconscious along with Lenalee. 

 

Allen smiled at the sight of Tykis face sliding through the wall. “You took your time,” Allen teased and walked up to Kanda and took the innocence out of his pocket. 

 

“Well boy, I didn't know if you wanted to play with your exorcist friends or should I crash the party,” Tyki explained. Allen threw the innocence to him and the Noah promptly destroyed it. 

 

“Friends is a far cry. I just wanted to see how strong they were and what kind of people exorcists were. The girl is too naive for her own good and the man… Very careful, I think he never stopped being suspicious of me,” Allen explained. 

 

Tyki grinned and started climbing back up, “I am going to need the full story on the way back to the mansion. You better make it good boy.”

 

Without sparing another glance at his two momentary companions Allen followed Tyki and continued bickering with him. Behind them an observing eye watched Allen leave just before fading to darkness once more.

 

*****

 

Lenalee woke up and the first thing she saw was the roof she was under. Looking around she realised she was at the Finders station in Mater. Trying to remember what had happened she looked around, spotting Kanda at the corner of the room. ‘’What… why am I here?’’ she asked with a weak voice. 

 

Kanda was alerted to her current state of consciousness and instead of him answering Toma answered. ‘’We heard a explosion coming from the direction you had headed in and there we found you two buried under the rubble, unconscious. When we got to you Kanda woke up almost instantly, but you have been unconscious for a few hours,’’ he explained the situation. 

 

Lenalee furrowed her brows and tried to regain her memories. The last memory she had had was of Allen and Kanda fighting. Then there was a huge explosion… wait where was Allen? She shot up from the bed and gained a more good look at the room. To her dismay she didn’t see the white haired boy anywhere. 

 

‘’If you are looking for the bean sprout he has disappeared and so has the innocence,’’ Kanda said, in his voice was a slight tone of annoyance. Lenalee frowned and was about to object to the insuaniation that Kanda had made towards Allen, but Toma talked before she managed to talk. 

 

‘’He explained that after the explosion he and Allen had managed to avoid the rocks and they had noticed a level one demon. We think that the demon took the innocence with him,’’ Toma explained. Kanda seemed sour at the explanation. 

 

Lenalee nodded, ‘’maybe something happened with Allen and that demon?’’ 

 

‘’Kanda only told us about one explosion, but we heard two. Maybe that one hit Allen and he got swept away with the rubble,’’ Toma explained further. ‘’That was probably what hit Kanda out of consciousness as well.’’ 

 

Kanda’s face turned sour at that mention. He knew he hadn’t been hit by some rocks and neither had the bean sprout been. ‘’We should go look for him then!’’ Lenalee announced, full with worry. ‘’He is alone out there, he will get lost and we don’t know what will happen to him.’’ 

 

‘’I searched and didn’t find him,’’ Kanda stated plainly out of the corner of the room. Making Lenalee stop on her tracks to find the boy. ‘’He has disappeared and we need to head back to the order to report of our failure.’’ 

 

Lenalee frowned, ‘’that’s…’’ She didn’t want to abandon Allen all alone. Even though she had only met him, she knew that Allen was a good person. He had to be. But deep inside she knew Kanda was right, they were needed at the order and they couldn’t waste time there anymore. Their mission had failed. 

 

Kanda didn’t mention anything anymore and just started walk out of the building. His mind completely on his hazy memories and the image of Allen walking out of the pile of rubble, completely unharmed. There had to be a man with him, at least it had seemed that way, they had talked, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what they had talked about. With a grit of his teeth he looked straight and focused his mind at the task at hand. 

 

Lenalee followed him simberly after saying her goodbyes to the finders. She hoped Allen was alright with all her heart. Maybe someday he will manage to arrive at the order. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments everyone!
> 
> Also uh, the time in this fic is weird? There might be inconsistencies I might've missed, sorry about that in advance. Also I probably won't update so fast anymore and focus on making the chapters longer like this one.

Allen was sitting in his room at the Noah Ark, fiddling with his thumbs. Earlier that day Tyki and him had returned to the Ark and they had met up with the Millenium Earl to tell him of their successful mission. Naturally the man had been ecstatic to hear how well Allen had performed but something had seemed off to Allen when Tyki mentioned the part where Allen had joined up with the exorcists. 

Not anyone would’ve noticed the change in his expression but being around the man for a few years Allen could’ve sworn the man had been slightly off put by the information. Even if he had been, he had congratulated Allen on job well done. Still to this moment Allen didn’t think that his actions had been wrong, he had established a connection to the exorcists that could be used in the future if needed. After he had explained what had happened to Tyki the man seemed to understand. As well stating that he had seen the weird gleam in Allen’s eyes what he gets when he is around politicians. 

Allen loosened the tie around his neck, it was almost suffocating. He wanted to ask the Millenium Earl about his thoughts on his strategy, but he knew better than to bother the man when he wasn’t summoned. 

A knock was heard on his door and Allen called out for them to enter. On the other side entered Tyki and Allen found himself relaxing a slight amount. ‘’Hey boy, I came to inform you that you will be leaving on a new mission with Road tomorrow,’’ he stated. 

‘’Already?’’ Allen gave out the tired answer.

‘’I thought you were eager to start working boy. Was my perception wrong?’’ Tyki teased and sat next to Allen. 

Allen gave out a loud sigh, ‘’you are correct. I just feel like I shouldn’t have acted like I did on the last mission… It was as if… I was pulled closer to the exorcists. On a later thought I realise that it was a risky move.’’ 

‘’It worked out didn’t it? Come now, you can’t say that it was not fun for you. You were enjoying each moment you were fooling those two didn’t you,’’ Tyki said, calling out Allen’s true feelings about the situation. His hand had creeped up to Allen’s chin holding it up so the boy’s gaze matched to Tyki’s.

‘’It may be so. They were the first exorcists I have ever met, my curiosity took the better of me. It won’t happen again,’’ he vowed to himself, his eyes locking with the older man’s. 

Tyki’s lips curled to a coy smile, ‘’what is bad in enjoying yourself?’’ 

Allen didn’t answer, knowing the man probably wouldn’t understand his full reasons. Instead he pulled away from the man’s grip and got up. ‘’How can I command the demons without being a Noah?’’ he asked instead. In his mind he already knew the answer and he had been told it already multiple times. But he needed to hear the answer once more. 

‘’Only we can, you already know this shounen. Did something happen on the mission that got it bothering you again?’’ Tyki questioned. Allen was shocked that there was a hint of concern in the man’s voice. Maybe he hadn’t masked his displeasure of not being a Noah good enough. 

He turned his back to the man. ‘’No, nothing happened. I just thought it would be useful, so I wouldn’t have to destroy any of the demons.’’ 

‘’That is why you are always sent on the missions with a family member. Our mission was a special one because we got seperated. In the future there will always be someone to make sure the demons won’t be attacking you boy,’’ Tyki said, disregarding the notion that Allen needed the ability. 

Allen gritted his teeth. It frustrated him how he needed to always rely on someone else to do something so simple. He didn’t want to look at Tyki. A part of him was scared of the expression the other man had and the second wasn’t too trusting on himself to stay together. ‘’Well, you best be leaving, I will go wash up and to sleep.’’ 

Without waiting for a reply Allen walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His ears listened as he heard Tyki get up from the bed and walk for a bit. ‘’Good luck tomorrow boy, get back in one piece,’’ the older Noah said his goodbyes before shutting the door. 

Allen slid to the floor of the bathroom, his eyes focusing on his left hand once more. If he didn’t bear this innocence the Earl wouldn’t doubt his intentions with the exorcists, then again was that really the reason for his reaction. Maybe the man was scared of him betraying the family like his uncle had. 

He would never betray them. That he knew for certain in his heart, only he hoped he could prove his loyalty somehow. Even though he had told Tyki he wouldn’t do it again, he didn’t feel like his decision to talk with the exorcists was bad. It was an idea he had had for a long time, to use the innocence to get on the exorcists good side. This was he was the most to use to the Noah family, getting information as a spy. But that needed to wait until his mission with Road. 

Then once more the idea of never being trusted on missions alone entered his head. The fact that he was a human had slowly ate him inside his whole time with the Noah’s. He could never truly be apart of the family, he was human. 

Ah, why can’t I be more powerful, the thought echoed in his head. 

*****

‘’I can’t believe you managed to fool those exorcists so well. Allen you have grown up, why can’t you just stay an innocent child for a while longer,’’ Road exclaimed while wrapping her arm around Allen’s arm tightly. 

Allen only laughed slightly. Currently they were in a town in Germany. Apparently it was currently stuck in time and the main suspect for the occurrence was innocence. They were currently waiting for something interesting to happen on a rooftop overlooking the main street of the town. Road had even taken Lero with her, Allen had scolded her but she had only shrugged it off. 

‘’Can’t stay a child for forever my dear sister,’’ Allen said back, ‘’everyone has to grow up one day.’’ They had just been talking about Allen’s recent mission with Tyki when they had found themselves with extra time. 

Road frowned, ‘’that’s idiotic. I find it better to be a child and continue on dreaming!’’ 

‘’Of course you do,’’ Allen said back. Then he turned his gaze back on the street where he saw that the Akuma were paying more and more attention to. Especially to a particular woman with brown hair. She seemed extremely scared to Allen. 

Road also had noticed this and was watching the woman completely unflinching. ‘’I think we found our innocence user!’’ she exclaimed. Allen watched as the demons attacked the woman, but it didn’t take long for a few exorcists to rush to her rescue. To Allen’s surprise he recognized the two people. It was Lenalee and Kanda. 

A soft laugh came out from his mouth. Maybe due to his slight anxiousness or happiness of getting continuation for the two so soon. The problem was that the two couldn’t know he was there. 

‘’Oh they seem to be winning the battle against our dear demons,’’ Road observed. She then closed her eyes and instantly the demons quickly decided to pull back. Allen looked at her and cocked his brow in question. ‘’We better have them show us where the innocence is… and maybe have some fun while we are at it.’’ 

‘’Ah I see,’’ Allen exclaimed. His stare quickly returned back on the three people on the ground. “You know… those two exorcists are the same ones I met in Mater.”

Road perked up. “Ooh! Now that is interesting!” she almost yelled out. “I can't wait to see their faces when they notice you are helping the demons and us!”

Allen smiled kindly back. It would indeed be shocking to see their faces when he revealed that he had indeed been playing with them all along, but also a waste. His mind was racing with the possible options he could take on this situation. “Road, I have a slightly different suggestion and I need to hear me out until the end before you give your opinion.”

Road nodded and listened intently to what Allen had to say. At the end of it her expression was that of worry but the plan had promise. She nodded in agreement and Allen almost beamed with her approval.

*****

“So, the innocence is probably with your clock and you are the suitable user for it,” Lenalee concluded after talking to the woman they had saved - Miranda - for a while. She seemed miserable if she were to voice her impression of her. 

They had to explain to her all about innocence and how the exorcists were fighting against the Millennium Earl. All in all she didn't seem so pleased with all of it quite yet. For now all she seemed to be interested in was to get a job so she could escape unemployment. Lenalee figured getting her a job would be the end to the looping, it was worth a shot.

“Me and Kanda are going to help you get a job. Our priority is to stop this town from looping in time. Afterwards we can talk more about the future. Is that alright with you Miranda,” Lenalee stated, gaining an annoyed expression from Kanda. 

He had already tried destroying the clock but Miranda had stopped him from doing so. Lenalee had argued that patience was the key to this mission and destroying the clock would bring them more trouble than good. 

“Y-yes, that sounds doable,” Miranda answered warily. Lenalee smiled at her and pulled her by the hand out of the door.

“Then let's get to work, shall we!” Lenalee said cheerily and Miranda stumbled slightly on her steps while following the energic exorcist. Once Lenalee noticed this she stopped, “oh I'm sorry was I pulling too hard? Um, please just stay close to me ok?” she let go of Miranda's hand and continued walking. With every step she made sure made sure Miranda was still there. 

“It's fine, I was just shocked,” Miranda answered, she felt bad she had made Lenalee so apologetic over her lack of ability to stay in her pace. 

Lenalee smiled sadly at her, “I just lost a person recently. Maybe I should've paid more attention. I might've noticed something had been wrong.” Miranda didn't comment on it, not because she didn't want to - she didn't simply didn't know how.

Kanda followed behind them following the interaction with a keen eye. When they had returned to the Order Lenalee and him had informed Komui of Allen and how they had lost him in the middle of battle. Lenalee had since then been extremely protective over people around them. 

There was a Finder squad still stationed in Mater trying to locate Allen, but there hadn't been any new information. If Kanda had to guess, the bean sprout was gone and they wouldn't see him again. Not that it bothered him for any reason other than them losing a piece of innocence. 

After an hour they had managed to convince the circus director to give Miranda and them a job is selling tickets to the circus. It was a simple job, but turned out more demanding as Kanda kept scaring people away with his stare. In the end Lenalee ordered him to stay away and keep guard, so he doesn't hinder hers and Miranda's efforts. 

Miranda found herself being pleased when she was managing selling more and more tickets, but she did realise it was mostly thanks to Lenalee. “You know Miss Miranda… You really are a stronger person than you think. Even now you are still holding on and see, it all worked out didn't it?” Lenalee commented with a smile. 

“I-I don't know about that. Without you supporting me through this or talking the director into giving me this job…” Miranda started but was interrupted by Lenalee loudly clapping her hands. 

“I don't like it if you doubt yourself so much. You wouldn't want to make me sad, right?” she said coyly. “Believe in yourself more Miranda, that's all I ask.”

Miranda nodded slightly as an answer. In a while she was managing selling tickets on her own without help from Lenalee. Observing from the side even Kanda had noticed a difference in the woman. Maybe Lenalee's tactic wasn't completely flawed. 

With a cheerful step a girl with spiky dark hair approached Miranda. “May I buy one ticket to the play?” she asked with a eery smile.

Miranda sells the girl the ticket and she skips off inside the circus. Shortly after Lenalee rushes to Miranda's side, “the money… has been stolen!” she announces. Her arm tightly clutching on Miranda's arm, pulling her away from the crowd of people. “Kanda is currently fighting the demons, we need to get you to safety Miranda!”

After a few steps Miranda falls to the ground, her legs giving out at the shock. “Why… why did I have to wish for no tomorrow. It's the fault of that clock…” she mumbled under her breath when tears formed in her eyes. 

Lenalee sighed and kneeled down next to Lenalee, ready to comfort her but the a kid appeared in front of Miranda. “Oh, the clock is the innocence!” she exclaimed. 

“Who are you?” Lenalee gasped out, but when getting up a rag was put on her face. Her sight blurring out. Miranda screeched but Road just smoothly knocked her out with Lero. A slight way away was Kanda struggling against a three level two demon, fighting an already losing battle when the same girl jone the fight, gaining the upper hand. 

*****

‘’They are taking a long time to wake up,’’ Road complained to Allen who was sitting farther away. His mind reorganizing itself for the events to come. Without an answer for her sentence Road was getting quite annoyed and jumped down from Lero. She summoned one of her candles and walked to Kanda, who was hung on the wall with his hands nailed to it. Mugen was next to Allen currently. 

‘’If I give them pain… they are sure to wake up,’’ Road said with a evil smirk. While she was deciding where to stab the exorcist Allen walked up to Lero and handed the umbrella a note. 

‘’What, Allen sir?’’ the umbrella questioned quickly. 

‘’I need you to give this to the Earl after the mission,’’ he stated and hid it within Lero. ‘’An explanation for my intentions or else the man would go insane with suspicion.’’ 

Then without further ado Allen walked to a corner at the room and sat down. Next he hit himself in the face quite harshly, getting some blood to run from his nose. Road noticed this and stopped in her tracks, ‘’wait Allen! Isn’t that a little bit too excessive. Don’t…’’ 

‘’They ain’t going to believe it otherwise…’’ was the simple answer and then he grabbed one of the candles and stabbed it first through his left eye and then through his left hand hand, nailing it to the ground. A grunt escaped his lips. Road seemed to be panicking and she almost swept to his hand, attempting to take out the candle. ‘’It’s fine, Road. I heal fast, you know that,’’ Allen assured her, his tone soft. 

‘’Now go wake him up,’’ Allen said with confidence and shutting his eyes after seeing that Road was leaving. He knew that Road didn’t fully approve of his plan, but in the end she had agreed. 

With a stab to Kanda’s stomach he woke up quite quickly. The samurai coughed when waking up, instantly trying to pull his hands out but deciding otherwise when his actions were met with pain. ‘’Who are you?’’ he instead asked Road who was giggling at the man. 

‘’Road Ka-’’ she stopped her sentence realising that the surname was to be connected to Allen. ‘’Just call me Road for now.’’ Then with a smooth hand motion she summoned more candles and summoned Lero to her. 

Kanda’s eyes scourged the room and spotted Lenalee at the middle, sitting on a chair, now all dressed up. Not so for away from Lenalee was Miranda, alongside her clock. ‘’What sick fuckery is going on here?’’ he asked and then he spotted the familiar white hair in the corner. 

Why is the bean sprout here? He asked in his mind. Before he could think more on it he realised that the was no longer in the town and instead there were somewhere completely else. ‘’Sick? Possibly…’’ Road answered first, ‘’you must be wondering where you are. Well you are in my dimension! No escaping without my permission.’’ 

Then Kanda realised that the demons he had been fighting against were in the room as well and they were not doing anything to the girl named Road. ‘’Why aren’t the demons attacking you - a human?’’

Road walked closer to him and then took Lero and pushed him on the wound on Kanda’s stomach. ‘’Because I am special or more specifically I am a Noah. I am above humans,’’ she explained coolly while applying pressure with Lero. Kanda groaned, holding back a scream. 

Finally when Road let the pressure go she walked over to Lenalee, cupping her face. ‘’Your friend here is quite beautiful, I might just keep her. As a playtoy of course…’’ she stated, her expression then turned to something darker. ‘’My last one has already ran it’s expiry date…’’ her eyes turning towards Allen. 

Kanda noticing this realised that this girl wasn’t fooling around. He quickly locked his eyes with his sword, pulling his hands forcefully out of the wall. With a painful roar he sprinted to the sword. ‘’Mugen; activate,’’ he uttered and pulled the sword out of the scabbard. 

‘’Ohhoh, that was quite interesting,’’ Road confessed, ‘’but are you really going to hurt me?’’ 

Without an answer Kanda dashed towards Road and stopped his sword just at the base of Road’s neck. ‘’You are obviously working with the demons, that makes you my enemy,’’ he said simply. Before he could continue his attack he was hit by one of the level two demons. In the progress getting flung back. 

Realising he couldn’t really attack on the girl before dealing with the demons he focused his attacks on them. Road instead got on Lero and flew up on the air to have a better view. Miranda - now being awake was staring at the fight in terror. Her eyes changed to Lenalee and she gasped at her current state. ‘’Please… be better again,’’ she wished. Soon enough she activated her innocence, wrapping her and Lenalee in the effect. She watched as the injuries Lenalee had got healed and relief washed over her. 

‘’Oh thank god,’’ she muttered, her form unmoving but slight tears forming in her eyes. Kanda joined them inside the bubble and watched as his injuries disappeared as well. He had managed to destroy two of the demons already, but his strength was failing him. With a quick test he excited the bubble and watched the injuries form once more. Without any hesitance he ran out and went to grab Allen. 

‘’No! You are not taking him,’’ Road called out and sent a few candles towards the exorcist who then smoothly blocked them. As he took the boy to the area of Miranda’s innocence he noted that Lenalee had woken up. ‘’Take care of him,’’ he stated simply and continued fighting the last of the demons. 

‘’Wait, Allen?’’ Lenalee gasped in shock. But before she could register that the boy was there she realised that Miranda was seeming extremely fatigued. She wrapped her arms around Allen, pulling the candle on the boy's hand out. Kanda had only teared the boy away from his position. 

She watched as Allen’s injuries disappeared completely from the boy’s face. ‘’Lenalee? What are you doing here…? Wait! Where is that girl! She is dangerou-’’ he started instantly announcing. 

‘’Kanda is fighting them as we speak, along with a demon,’’ she explained. Allen then looked at Road directly, their gazes connecting. 

Like from a signal Road stopped throwing her candles at Kanda, who was starting to gain more footing in the battle. ‘’This has turned too boring! Why not just self destruct you useless demon,’’ she announced and instantly then the demon started to convulse. Road said her goodbyes and disappeared through a door with the confusion of the demon self destructing. 

Kanda managed to avoid it and Lenalee and Allen only watched somberly as the demon disappeared. ‘’When a demon dies… it’s soul gets lost,’’ Lenalee said sadly to Allen. ‘’When exorcists destroy a demon their soul gets freed but.. Sadly we couldn’t help this one.’’ 

Allen nodded slightly, his eyes turning to Miranda who was now sweating extremely. Lenalee also noticed this, ‘’Miranda, you need to let go of the effect…’’ 

Miranda shook her head, ‘’no, you will only get injured again!’’ she refused. 

At that moment Kanda entered the zone once more and now seeming like there were no injuries on him at the first place. Allen stared at him, did the man have some extreme healing abilities. Instead of talking to Miranda he took the hilt of his sword and knocked the woman out, releasing the innocence. ‘’She wasn’t going to let go of it,’’ he stated as he saw Lenalee’s disapproving glare. 

‘’I could’ve talked her out of it,’’ she replied and then her body seemed to lose all of its strength. Her eyes shut down, letting her mind succumb to darkness. Kanda then groaned and watched as the white haired boy still regained his consciousness even through the pain, ‘’you have explaining to do.’’ 

*****

As Road stepped into the Ark she fought herself in not returning back and grabbing Allen with her. 

It had hurt seeing Allen so injured and working with the exorcist. But she had instantly noticed the difference in his behaviour. His whole being had changed - it was always like that when he put on a new persona. Even when Allen had suggested the plan to her she wanted to object but there was a weird fire in Allen’s eyes that made Road unable to argue back to him. 

In the past Allen had always worked so hard to get to their level in his physical prowess, but never quite getting there. Even if he never showed it - it had always eaten him up inside, not being good enough. Then one day when he had stepped into the social scene for the first time that unsure attitude had started melting away. A new confidence had rose up. 

Because Allen had acted so off for a long time the Earl had ordered Road to investigate what Allen really thought of the Noah’s. So she had entered his dreams, to her delight she saw that there was no worry of him turning against them. But there were so many insecurities inside him that Road knew she couldn’t fix. Only way to help Allen was to let him walk the path he felt the most useful in. 

Road sighed and started walking towards the Earl’s study. Opening the door she was greeted by the Earl, ‘’my dear Road, good evening. Have you and Allen finished your mission?’’ 

‘’Yes Millenie,’’ Road replied. ‘’But.. There was a slight change in plans. We met with the exorcists and I told them about the Noah’s like planned… but they were the same exorcists that Allen had already met once. So he suggested to me that he should use those connection and become a spy inside the Order.’’ 

Road could’ve sworn that the temperature in the room fell a few decrees when she mentioned Allen plan. Maybe it would’ve been better to check with the Ear before acting - but what had been was done. 

‘’So… our sweet child is now in the grips of the Order?’’ the Earl made sure that what he had heard was correct. A shadow was almost forming at his face. 

Road swallowed, ‘’y-yes.’’ 

‘’Why didn’t you stop him? Isn’t he in danger being there, what if they find out about his true intentions Road?’’ The Earl started accusing quickly, his words spitting out quicker than Road could keep up. 

‘’This is what he wanted.. I couldn’t argue with him. Millenie… you know how Allen feels about his spot in the family,’’ Road replied, scared of the response. It wasn’t good to talk back to the Earl when he was flustered. 

Shockingly silence was her answer. Then from the corner of her eye she saw Lero fly to the Earl and dropping the letter Allen had wrote in front his face. On the front of the letter was written, ‘’to the Earl, from Allen.’’ 

Without thinking more of it the Earl opened the letter and quickly read it through. ‘’It seems our dear Allen was worried for your future all along. He seems to know me better than I know myself…’’ 

‘’Earl?’’ Road questioned carefully 

As a reply the Earl got out of his chair and handed Road the letter. ‘’Inform Tyki that he is going to be needed as his… freetime persona. Our child already had this figured out.’’

With a hint of confusion Road took the letter and read over it. A slight smile creeped on her face, truly the child had the mind of a Noah. This might not have been how the boy had figured this to plan out but it had been on the brewing for a while. 

*****

Later that day Allen awoke in the hospital and saw that Kanda was waiting by his bedside. Obviously not concerned for his health but more interested in what had happened between now and Mater. 

Allen turned to look at the other side where Kanda was sitting. ‘’Explanation?’’ 

‘’Now,’’ the man supplied the simple answer. 

With a deep breath Allen opened his mouth, ‘’when we were in Mater… After the first explosion there was this man. He was the one to knock you out Kanda. I remember him mentioning to me something about how ‘pretty’ I was and that ‘I would make a good addition to Road’s collection’.’’ 

Kanda steeled at the mention of the name of the girl they had met earlier. ‘’In the end I only remember being knocked out and the next thing I knew was that I woke up in that same room as you guys. I… had to endure a lot of pain but when I saw Lenalee I was happy. I could get out!’’ 

‘’Lenalee told me that you had easily destroyed a level two demon, why didn’t you fight back?’’ Kanda called him out. 

Allen looked down in embarrassment, ‘’she was so human… I couldn’t bring myself to harm her. She naturally used that to her advantage - showing me how human she really was.’’ His hand was brought to his left eye that was now covered in bandages. 

‘’She wasn’t human, or that was what she had claimed. A noah was what she called herself,’’ Kanda said. 

Allen frowned. ‘’I just… couldn’t do it.’’ 

‘’Why didn’t she kill you instantly,’’ Kanda asked more. 

With a weak smile Allen looked at him, ‘’she said she liked my hair, but if you guys hadn’t showed up I would’ve been as good as dead.’’ 

There was no answer anymore from Kanda. Maybe he thought it wasn’t the easiest subject to talk about to Allen or maybe he wasn’t receiving all the answers he wanted. He then got up from the chair he was in, ‘’I need to alert the doctor that was sent in here that you are awake bean sprout.’’ 

Allen showed an annoyed expression at the nickname but didn’t comment as the exorcist was out of the room before he managed to. Allen looked at his arm, the stab wound was now gone, but what confused him was his eye. It still hadn’t healed like it should’ve by now. 

After a minute a man walks into the room. Allen stared at the man for a moment, he was sure he had seen the man’s picture somewhere. ‘’Bookman,’’ the name slipped out of his tongue. The man was wearing exorcist robes.

So much for neutrality, he thought in his head for a moment, but then realised it was probably the best place for them to record history. A front seat to the events, how coy. But still them siding with the exorcists rubbed him the wrong way. 

‘’You know of me,’’ the man stated simply and took the seat previously occupied by Kanda. Allen nodded as an answer.

‘’Yes I used to be an avid reader as a child, I came by a book mentioning the bookman. My teacher then had explained to me how you look like and that I should be honored if I ever do meet you,’’ Allen explained. It was true that he had been told of Bookman, but not by his teacher. No - it was Cyril that had drilled the information into his head. 

Bookman gave a very slight smile and then reached over to Allen’s bandages over his eye. ‘’Your eye, it’s regenerating. I haven’t seen anything like it before,’’ Bookman explained. Allen didn’t move as the man was untying the bandages. 

‘’I was cursed by my father, who had turned into a demon,’’ Allen stated, ‘’I struck him down with my innocence. This was my parting gift.’’ He indicated towards his eye. 

Bookman nodded in understanding. ‘’But, I am more interested in why the keepers of history are with the Order. For I know you cannot interfere with what happens. So my guess is that this is your way of recording the truest history.’’ 

‘’Very smart indeed. I am actually quite shocked. From what I had heard from Yuu Kanda of you, my impression was… extremely different,’’ Bookman stated, now examining the injured left eye. 

Allen smiled softly, giving the man reason to believe his initial impression of the boy was indeed wrong. ‘’I know I can let my guard down around you a bit more than usual. In the end, if you told of my true nature that would be interfering with history.’’ 

For a moment Bookman paused on his actions. Thinking through what the boy had said, ‘’oh?’’ he only said. With a last look at Allen’s eye he started wrapping new bandages around it. ‘’You saying something like that makes me wonder if you aren’t on the Order’s side.’’ 

‘’Maybe,’’ was Allen’s answer. ‘’So, how is my eye?’’ 

‘’It should be in working condition in a day or two, be happy it’s regenerating or you wouldn’t have an eye anymore,’ Bookman supplied the answer. 

Allen gave a court nod and let the Bookman finishing up his treatment on his body. ‘’How much do the Bookmen know about the Noah clan?’’ Allen asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The man sitting right next to him knew more than he could ever imagine, a walking data bank. It was an opportunity that he couldn’t pass on. 

‘’I did hear you ran into one of the members of the Clan,’’ Bookman mentioned. 

Allen nodded, ‘’indeed… I am only curious. She seemed so human.’’ 

The bookman looked intently at the boy, he was lying to him and he wasn’t even trying to mask it. ‘’What I know of the Noah Clan… they are the servants of the Millenium Earl, tasked to help him with his quest.’’ 

Allen smiled back, knowing the man wasn’t telling him everything. ‘’I see, so… she wasn’t human after all..’’ he said solemnly. Bookman got up from his chair and headed towards the door. 

‘’We will have more things to talk about on the way back to the Order… Allen Kamelot. That last name is indeed quite unique, isn’t it,’’ the man said before exiting the room. The indications of his sentence ringing extremely clear to Allen. The man knew that his history was probably fake - so be it. 

*****

Later that day Allen had met up with Lavi and was informed that Lenalee was already up and ready to move out. All thanks to Bookman’s acupuncture. It was also informed that they were to leave for the Order as fast as they could, the director was interested in meeting Allen. 

And so, they made the trip back to the Order. During the trip the Bookman kept his attention on Allen and even Allen had noticed it. The man was wary of him or maybe only interested. At the beginning of their trip Lavi had been extremely leisurous around Allen but when they were alone together the older male seemed to be more sharp. 

If Allen had to guess - Bookman had told Lavi to keep an eye on him, because he was never left alone. There was always either Lavi or Kanda around him. It shouldn't come to as a surprise, he was already known for disappearing. 

There really were two sides to the Bookman apprentice, he didn't show it much but whenever the were alone they seemed to be teasing the other for the pretense they were holding up. Allen had to admit, he enjoyed talking to the red head.

The more he had talked to the exorcists the more he noticed how hateful they were towards the demons and now the Noah clan. It was obvious that Lenalee held a grudge of some level towards demons and Kanda - frankly Allen couldn’t get a good read on him. 

When they finally arrived at the Order Allen parted ways with Kanda and the Bookmen, leaving him with Lenalee leading him and Miranda towards the director's office. Who apparently was Lenalee's brother. 

Entering the office the man Allen assumed to was the director charged towards Lenalee in hopes of a hug, but instead received a push farther away. “I was so happy to hear you had recovered from your injuries,” the man said excitedly. “Your brother was so worried Lenalee!”

“I think it would be best for you to attend to your duties brother,” Lenalee quipped back. “I am going to get my luggage unpacked, good luck you two!” With that Lenalee left the two with the director.

After Lenalee leaving the man seemed to straighten up and adjust his figure. Allen seemed actually impressed of the whole change in his aura. “So… you two are compatible innocence accommodators? Well, I welcome you two to the Order! My name is Komui Lee and I am the Chief Officer of the Black Order.”

“Thank you,” Allen and Miranda rang out. 

Komui smiled softly at the two, his eyes lingering on Allen for a while, “so you are the boy my sister met in Mater? I am glad you are fine and managed to make your way here.”

“I am glad to be here as well,” he answered with a friendly tone. 

After that Komui walked to the door, “now we will need you to get examined so we know your synchronization rate.” 

With that Allen and Miranda carefully followed Komui down to the elevator and to where Hevlaska resided in. Allen already knowing the procedure he wasn't too surprised when she grabbed Miranda off her standing place along with her innocence. 

Miranda's synchronization wasn't very high, but that wasn't a shock when she had only recently learned to use it. When it came to Allen's turn Hevlaska rose him up in her arms, it wasn't long before she paused in her tracks. 

“This innocence… You are the one that broke through the critical point, meaning you have a synchronization rate over a hundred percent,” Hevlaska stated calmly. Komui's eyes seemed to expand greatly. 

“He is the prophesied Destroy of time?” he asked with shock. Hevlaska nodded with certainty, confirming Komui's thoughts.

Allen seemed confused, he didn't know his synchronization rate was so high and that there was even a prophecy of him. A lot information, but Destroyer of time… that seemed ominous. “What does that mean? Is it good thing?”

“I am uncertain,” Hevlaska answered. 

Komui clapped, “for now we shall think of it as a bonus. You are already seeming like a promising exorcist Allen. I will look forward to see how you will perform.”

Oh if you would only know, Allen thought inside his head. This all seemed way too easy and smooth. “For now I guess I should not think on it too much and just do my best, right?”

Komui nodded and then clapped his hands together. “Now to get you two fitted!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH... krory not in this story? He got kinda... cut bc he just doesn't fit the story and yeah I dont have any motivation to write him in!

A few hours later Allen was sitting in the room he had been assigned to. It was already evening and Allen found himself to be extremely tired, maybe because that day his eye had finally stopped healing. Also his stomach was emptier than it had been in years. But he didn’t know where the cafeteria was, he had gotten himself stuck in the science department so they could examine his innocence properly. 

 

Then there was a soft knock on the door and on the other side was Lavi. ‘’Hello whitey, I’ve come to give you your tour around the Order!’’ 

 

Allen wanted to let out a sigh but instead his stomach groveled, ‘’mind if we go buy the cafeteria first? I need to eat.’’

 

‘’Uh, sure of course,’’ Lavi accepted. ‘’I haven’t eaten my dinner yet so it fits fine.’’ 

 

Then without further delay they started walking towards the cafeteria, Allen remembering everything he saw on the way there. It was going to take a few days until his uniform was ready so he had time to explore the place. ‘’So, how you liking the order so far Allen?’’ Lavi stopped his explanation of the rooms they were passing. 

 

‘’It seems alright. The head chief is kind of.. Quirky I would say though,’’ Allen answered. ‘’Other than that and Kanda, everyone has been really nice towards me.’’ 

 

Lavi smiled, ‘’that’s great. And I am sure Yuu will warm up to you soon enough, but I wouldn’t put my bets on it. He has a nasty personality towards people he just met.’’

 

Allen laughed nervously. Lavi was correct on that. Quite honestly it shocked Allen Kanda was even able to work in teams, but it was a norm for exorcists to work in teams so he guessed Kanda just bared it. ‘’He does seem alright towards Lenalee though.’’ 

 

‘’Ah yes, those two have known each other for a long time, so Lenalee is the only one Yuu acts familiar around of,’’ Lavi explained, not delving into much detail other than that. Realising that it wasn’t his place to ask Allen stopped, after he didn’t know how faithful to the Order Bookman Jr. was. 

 

Within a few minutes they finally arrived at the cafeteria, it being quite empty because of the late hour. Only a few people were still there eating, Kanda being one of them. Without missing a stepped up to the chef counter, ‘’can I counter whatever I want?’’ 

 

The chef, Jeryy nodded. Then Allen proceeded to list a large row of food, that he felt like eating at the moment. Some of them were more common and some were more for the aristocratic tastes. After confirming the order with the confused chef he headed to a table to sit down. 

 

Opting for not wanting to interact with the samurai than was needed he headed to sit down at a table furthest away from Kanda. Lavi joined him after getting his food as well. The red head didn’t mention about the obvious seating choice. They had some light chatting every now and then but it was mostly interrupted by Allen gobbling own his food. 

 

After he had finished the tens of plates of food Allen felt way more energised and more perked up. Even if he was in the worst place he could imagine. Surrounded by exorcists and their associates. Not the ideal vacation. 

 

When they had finished eating Allen realised they were the only ones left in the cafeteria. Opting that it was a good time to strike a more interesting conversation with the red head, ‘’so how did you end up as a Bookman’s apprentice?’’ 

 

Lavi’s smile seemed to freeze a little, ‘’haha, really how does anyone end up anywhere.’’ He deflected the question very smoothly. ‘’The old panda just saw me one day and - poof! - the next thing I knew I was his apprentice.’’ 

 

Allen laughed, ‘’ah I see. Was a complete change of lifestyle then.’’ 

 

‘’Yeah, I guess. Not as shocking as having a member of the Kamelet family end up in Mater exactly when there were exorcists heading as well,’’ Lavi shot back. It was a warning but Allen didn’t mind. If Lavi hadn’t realised such a small fact, he would’ve been disappointed. 

 

‘’Adopted son,’’ Allen corrected. 

 

Lavi nodded, ‘’from what I’ve heard your family died a year ago, but the Kamelot’s are still in full health.’’ 

 

‘’Well, I guess I just ended up in a very… unexpected situation,’’ Allen answered, using the red heads excuse against him. 

 

Lavi moaned slightly in frustration. He ruffled his hair and then pointed at Allen, his stare focused, ‘’let’s just agree we both have our secrets and let’s not go digging them out. It wouldn’t be beneficial if we both got called out on our foolery.’’ 

 

‘’Deal,’’ Allen stated with a warm smile. 

 

The atmosphere dropped lighter as Lavi pulled back and crossed his arms behind his head. ‘’Can’t believe that a bean sprout like you is so cunning.’’ 

 

Allen’s eyebrow twitched at the mention of the lovely nickname Kanda had gifted him. ‘’I would rather not have you calling me with that name,’’ he said pointedly. 

 

‘’If Yuu can call you buy it then so can I!’’ Lavi announced determined with his decision. Allen sighed and rubbed his face, it was truly already torture. At his reaction Lavi only laughed and then patted his shoulder. 

 

Afterwards they finished up their food and continued their tour of the Order. The subject of their pasts didn’t come up again and both of them seemed to have a good middle ground in what to talk about and what not. 

 

*****

 

At the same time as Allen and Lavi were walking through the Order Kanda was in Komui’s office, accompanied by Bookman. 

 

‘’So.. The appearance of the Noah clan only mean bad,’’ Komui muttered under his breath and then taking taking a deep sigh. Bookman nodded at this. 

 

‘’The one defining feature is what you already saw on this Road. Dark hair and skin and on their forehead cross like markings, their stigmata,’’ Bookman explained somberly. History was moving onwards once more and what he had heard from Komui Lee Allen Kamelot was at the middle of it. 

 

Kanda grunted, ‘’that is not what I am here for.’’ 

 

‘’Ah yes, Kanda you had something you wanted to talk about?’’ Komui questioned the raven haired man. When Kanda had entered the room Komui and Bookman were in the middle of discussing the recent events of what had happened. After a quick recap of what had happened in the rewinding town they had come to an end. 

 

‘’When I asked the bean sprout - Allen Kamelot about how he had ended up as a Noah’s possession he lied,’’ Kanda went to the point immediately. ‘’He stated the man that had knocked me out had knocked him out as well, but I saw him walking and talking with the man. Almost as if they were acquaintances.’’

 

‘’Do you remember what the man looked like?’’ Komui questioned, his face full of worry. Allen had seemed like a good person, from what can be said about first impressions. It was of course very possible he was wrong. 

 

‘’He had shoulder length dark hair and I couldn’t distinguish his other features,’’ Kanda stated shortly. At the side Bookman listened to the conversation intently, could it be that Allen Kamelot was tied to the Noah Clan? There wasn’t enough proof. 

 

Komui sighed and then smiled weakly, ‘’it’s not much to go on and not enough to make a conclusion on. Also why would the an innocence accommodator work against us. It doesn’t make sense.’’ 

 

As the Chief tried to push away his suspicions it still was odd for Allen to lie how he had ended up there. ‘’I thought him meeting us on the train to Mater was a coincidence, but I’ve had time to think about it and it doesn’t seem like fate anymore,’’ Kanda added his speculations. 

 

‘’Thank you Kanda for bringing this to my attention,’’ Komui said, his mind still working hard to make up his mind on it. ‘’For now I don’t think Allen is a threat but I would like there to be surveillance on him…’’

 

At the end of his sentence a finder barged into the office. ‘’Sir, General Yeegar has been attacked! He is in the medical ward right now,’’ his breathing was heavy and rushed. It was obvious the man had ran there. Komui shot up from his chair and rushed out of the door and towards the medical ward. Behind him followed Bookman and Kanda.

 

*****

 

When they entered the ward they were greeted by the ghastly figure of General Yeegar, or what was left of him. While Komui was asking the doctor and the finder for information Bookman did a quick examination on the man. While he was performing it the General didn’t react to anything outwardly, his eyes only gazed into nothingness. 

 

‘’He doesn’t have much time left…’’ Bookman said somberly, gaining the attention of the whole room. Komui was about to ask more but the elder only shook his head in return. 

 

‘’Who attacked him?’’ Komui asked the finders, only to receive a report of them spotting two figures leaving the scene. One was a younger girl and another an older man, both having dark skin and dark hair. Kanda perked up his head at that mention. Komui noticing this and realizing both had come to the same conclusion. ‘’Noah’s.’’

 

Then the door opened once more revealing Allen and Lavi on the other side, ‘’I got the message through the golem. We were to meet you here Panda?’’ Lavi greeted and then noticed the tension in the room and the injured General, ‘’oh wow.’’ 

 

With a strained sound the General sung the song that was inserted into his mind. Allen had to fight himself for not humming along with it, he had already heard it before and it was just so catchy. He might’ve helped Road with the tune. If anyone had looked at Allen at that moment there was a hint of delightful glee in his eyes for a second, but everyone’s eyes were focused on the General. 

 

When the General stopped Komui turned to Kanda. ‘’If they are after the Generals and the Heart… Kanda I need you to leave immediately and meet up with Daisya and Marie and find Tiedoll,’’ Komui ordered and Kanda exited the room immediately. He did send one ugly glare towards Allen though before leaving. 

 

‘’This… this is bad,’’ Komui breathed out. His anxiety at the current situation was increasing with an alarmed rate. The fact that the Noah had taken down a General so easily was just a testament of their strength. ‘’Tomorrow morning Bookman I need you and Lavi to leave with Allen and Lenalee and find General Cross. I will be informing the department to hurry on Allen’s uniform. It will be done in the morning.’’ 

 

Lavi and Bookman nodded. Allen in the background gave his approval, wondering why he was sent out so soon. Was the order really that understaffed? He doubt it. ‘’I am sent out immediately?’’ he asked. 

 

‘’Yes, your skill is needed especially when dealing with Cross. The man is extremely elusive and hard to track down,’’ Komui explained, ‘’he has last been reported to be heading to China, there you should seek out people that are associated with him. I will leave a list of people with Lenalee before your departure.’’ 

 

Allen then nodded in agreement, it all seemed simple enough. He did dislike that he didn’t have much time in the Order. Maybe he should skip sleeping and explore instead. ‘’Now head to bed, it’s an early morning,’’ Komui dismissed the exorcists. With a meaningful glance to Bookman he watched the three leave the room. At least he didn’t have to worry that if Allen was an enemy he wasn’t gaining too much access to Order files, but then again letting him leave- Komui shook his head looked at the General. 

 

‘’May you rest in peace,’’ he whispered softly and walked out of the room, leaving only the nurses to tend the proper procedures for Yeegar’s body. 

 

*****

 

After Allen had returned to his room he had chosen to take a quick nap in order to be rested but still have time to explore the Order for information. Opening in his eyes he was greeted by a fied of flowers.

 

He was in a dream, but something was wrong. For one, he never had dreams and second he was aware it was a dream. Yet, he couldn’t control anything. A frow spread to his face when he started walking around trying to see if there was anything there. After what felt like a half an hour of walking he was greeted by two figures. 

 

One had white hair and was wearing the exorcist uniform and the other was dark skinned and dark haired - exactly like a Noah. While the first one seemed shy and awkward the Noah seemed confident and powerful. 

 

Allen knew, it was both him - but with different destinies. 

 

The first one him becoming an exorcist after leaving the Noah’s. Allen looked at him disgusted, but there was also fear. This was what he feared to become. Weak willed, awkward and just a pathetic excuse for a human. All he hated about himself in one package. 

 

Then his eyes followed to the second one, it was obvious. It was who we wanted to be, ever since he started living with the Noah’s he always wanted to be like them. It hit him somewhere deep inside the fact that he could always try but never reach up to that stand they stood at. His hand had reached out without him realising to touch the apparitions face. With slight worry he pulled his hand back, looking at it - as if it had betrayed him. 

 

Why was he seeing this. Could it be because he had been around exorcists, bringing up his insecurities? He didn’t know and that worried him. 

 

‘’ **Defined by your fears like a fool** ,’’ a voice rang out around the field, shocking Allen. He looked around for the origin of the voice, but to no help. When he turned back to the figures there was now a third person. 

 

The man looked like Tyki, but with a slightly different hair style. Allen furrowed his brows at the man, extremely confused. ‘’No, I am not your dear make belief uncle,’’ the man corrected quickly. 

 

‘’Are you reading my thoughts?’’ Allen asked, irritation in his voice. 

 

‘’It’s your head, do you think I haven’t learned how to hear those whispers here. Anyways,’’ the man swatted the air, dismissing the subject. ‘’I am your… adopted uncle.’’

 

Allen wanted to ask what the man meant but then he thought about it. His eyes expanding at the realisation. ‘’The fourteenth Noah,’’ he supplied the answer to himself. Only receiving a coy smirk as his answer, the man walked up to the Noah version of Allen and cupped his hand around its head. ‘’Call me Nea. I have awaken quite early from my slumber… I don’t know if it was the influence of Noah’s or something else… Cross had to fail the simple task he had,’’ he mumbled, Allen only picking up some of his speech. 

 

_ Cross? Does he mean the General.. _ , Allen thought, picking the name up in the man’s speech. ‘’Wait, how are you in my mind?’’ Allen asked, his mind really not understanding everything laid out before him.

 

Nea smiled softly, his eyes still on the Noah version of Allen. ‘’Do not worry my dear nephew. I am the memory of the fourteenth Noah. Now, if you accept my memories as your own, I will be sure that this version of you will become true.’’ 

 

Allen absorbed everything the man had said. He can become a Noah? The thought was intriguing, but.. ‘’Good work working on my vulnerabilities. But I would die before letting someone else affect my brain.’’

 

‘’You have changed since knowing Mana, Allen,’’ Nea stated and walked closer to Allen. The two figures disappearing into thin air. ‘’Frankly I would’ve been disappointed if it would’ve been so easy to talk you over.’’ 

 

‘’Talk me over?’’ Allen questioned with a hint of interest in his voice. He still didn’t know why the man was inside his mind or anything, but apparently he had known him as a child. But… why couldn’t Allen remember him. 

 

Nea placed his hand under Allen’s chin, lifting the boys head slightly. Making their eyes meet, ‘’I can hear your mind trying to place all the pieces together. Like a machine it rotates them, but you are missing a lot are you not?’’ 

 

Allen didn’t answer, because Nea was right. ‘’Ah, but yes. I may give you one piece of information. But I will require payment at due time.’’ 

 

Swatting the man’s hand away Allen barked a laugh. ‘’Ridiculous, you are only trying to take over me.’’ 

 

A hint of deadly glee flashed in Nea’s eyes towards Allen. ‘’If you are going to making camp in  **my** mind, I will need rent and that will be information and on  **my** terms. Understood?’’ Allen explained while taking a step closer to Nea and making the distance between the two very small. Even if Allen was shorter than Nea he still some managed to look down on the man. 

 

Nea laughed. Almost impressed at how Allen was acting. ‘’I thought you would be scared of me, knowing what I did to the Noah family, but you have a backbone. How interesting and a pity, such a bright mind.’’ 

  
  


Allen didn’t comment but only waited for the man to answer his demands. ‘’Impatient,’’ Nea said with a bored tone. ‘’You have a deal, but know if you ever let your guard down…’’ it was a dark promise but the man never finished. 

 

Allen swallowed slightly. The dream was now fading around him - time to wake up. ‘’I’ll come by again soon, by then I shall need you to figure out what you want to know,’’ Nea said with playful tone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Allen spent preparing to leave and finishing up unfinished business he had in the Order. When they finally left towards China by train Allen found his mind extremely preoccupied by the information he had received the night before. This meant that he had the blood of a Noah inside him. 

 

While that news should bring him nothing but happiness, for it was what he had wanted for the past five years of his life, it instead brought anxiety. It had to be the fourteenth Noah, hadn’t it. It had brought the realisation that his meet up with Mana might have not been a coincidence. But he couldn’t get too far into that, it wasn’t the time for it. 

 

Mana, was a good father to him and he would always cherish the man’s memory. But his mind had started to stain it with this new information. Even when he had learned that Mana’s brother had been the fourteenth he had kept on to that pristine image he had, now… he wasn’t so sure. 

 

He shook his head, gaining the attention of the exorcists around him. Without paying them attention he continued his musings, because the most important piece of information he had received was that Cross Marian was somehow connected to Nea. It was a bonus that he was currently on a mission with exorcists to find the man. 

 

The exorcists though, if he had Noah blood that had awoken… was he going to awaken soon. He knew that Tyki had held on to his own self even after the transformation. Allen intended to be the same, he was his own man. His eyes shot open, he was supposed to meet Tyki here in the train. 

 

‘’Ah would you guys excuse, I think I dropped a piece of my equipment when we walked in to the train,’’ Allen said and got up from his chair. Lavi got up as well, ‘’I’ll come and help you, can’t have you losing your way.’’ 

 

Allen laughed, how annoying. ‘’I have my golem so I can inform you if I do get lost. Also it’s a train, it would be an achievement if I do get lost. I can handle this on my own Lavi, sit down.’’ Without waiting for response Allen started to walk off, leaving the three exorcists in silence. 

 

Lavi sat back down, watching the white haired teen walk off. ‘’Anyone else noticed how on edge he has been this morning?’’ he asked what everyone was thinking. Lenalee sighed. 

 

‘’It’s his first mission and the fact that it came so suddenly must have put him on edge,’’ she guessed and Lavi then shrugged. 

 

Allen walked through the train smoothly and with a hurried step. A few people turned to look at him on his way. His uniform really did stand out from the crowd. Reaching the end of the train he opened the door to the storage cart and there was waiting Tyki, donning his miner gear. Allen took the golem out of his pocket, turning it off. No way for the Order to hear their conversation.

 

‘’Took you awhile,’’ the older man stated, his eyes scanning Allen. Apparent disgust at the uniform that Allen wore. ‘’It was your idea to have me shadow you in the Order and then meet you when you left there. I would’ve thought you would’ve have come running to me immediately boy. Count me hurt.’’ 

 

Allen sat next to the man on a crate. ‘’Cease the pity talk,’’ Allen stated borely and handed the man a piece of paper. ‘’That’s the best map I could draw of the Order I could.’’ 

 

‘’I’m surprised they deployed you so suddenly,’’ Tyki stated and took a good look of the map that Allen had drawn of the Order headquarters. There were multiple blank spaces but all the main areas had been drawn on to it. After Tyki pocketed the paper and turned back to look at Allen. 

 

‘’It’s that you started the search for the heart,’’ Allen moaned, ‘’Yeegar was in pieces though. Pretty good work there, the song turned out better than I could’ve imagined. The exorcists faces were horrified, ah, I am so happy only thinking about it.’’ 

 

Tyki smirked, ‘’it was the Earl’s orders after all. I don’t even have lot of time now. I need to head to kill more exorcists, the list I have just seems to be going on and on.’’ 

 

‘’You are enjoying yourself,’’ Allen called his bluff. 

 

Tyki smiled back at Allen, his hand traveling to the boys hand and clasping it in between his. ‘’It would be even more fun with you by my side.’’ 

 

A soft hmm rang in the make believe exorcists throat. ‘’I like your hair like this. All messy, you are completely going for a human right now.’’ His eyes searching the man intently for any sign of his inner Noah, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

 

‘’You seem to forget that I was indeed a human,’’ Tyki reminded him, taking his hand back and taking a pack of cards from his pocket. ‘’Wanna play a quick round?’’ 

 

Allen nodded as an answer.Tyki changed to sit opposite of Allen and moved one of the crates between them as a playing table. His mind slipping back to what he was thinking earlier. The proof of holding on to his own persona was sitting right in front of him. It soothed a part of him, but still the fear of hurting Tyki and every other Noah lingered. 

 

‘’Tyki…’’ his voice came out weaker than he expected. Of course Tyki noticed this. ‘’Are you scared of the Noah memories inside of you sometimes? I mean… are you afraid that you will lose yourself to them if you remember?’’ 

 

With it the Noah stopped shuffling the cards and stared at the boy in front of him. There was a deep silence between them and Allen had to stop himself from taking his question back. ‘’There are such times indeed. I have a strong sense of self and I want to hold onto that,’’ Tyki answered honestly. 

 

‘’It’s odd for you to ask something like this boy,’’ he noted at the end. 

 

Allen only laughed weakly, trying to mask his insecurity. ‘’Maybe hanging around the exorcists has done something to my mind.’’

 

Tyki keenly observed everything the boy did. Watching the boy learn how to put on his masks through the years it made it easier to see when he was lying. Something must’ve happened while he had been in the Order, but anything the exorcists would be able do wouldn’t upset him this badly.

 

Allen felt like he was under a microscope. The Noah had not done anything after his answer and he felt like he was twelve again and had just ruined Tyki’s favorite hat. ‘’What if we play a game of poker and if you lose, you will tell me what is bothering you,’’ Tyki suggested. 

 

‘’And if I win I get nothing out of it,’’ Allen pointed out. 

 

‘’Do you think you are going to lose?’’ Tyki shot back. To that Allen only looked at him proudly, he hadn’t lost a match against the man in a year. There was no way he could lose.

 

‘’Fine, you have a deal. Even if it’s based on a fantasy,’’ Allen agreed and Tyki dealt the cards. Within five minutes Allen’s pride was crushed, even if he had cheated he still had lost. He had a full house when Tyki had a straight flush. 

 

Allen was annoyed, ‘’did you plan this out somehow?’’

 

Tyki gathered the cards back up and seemed to be unfazed by Allen’s words. ‘’I did plan to pull this another time.. When there was a good time for it. But my year of waiting full of loses was worth it, knowing what has upset you.’’

 

Allen’s eyebrow twitched. He had been outplayed and by a large margin. He didn’t want to tell all of this to Tyki, but he knew he could trust the man with the information. ‘’Tyki have you heard of the fourteenth Noah?’’ Allen started. 

 

‘’Fourteenth? There is supposed to be only thirteen Noah from what I have understood,’’ Tyki said back in confusion. 

 

Allen shook his head, ‘’35 years ago there was born a fourteenth Noah and that Noah is the reason why the current generation is born with faulty tie to the Noah Memories. He… killed everyone of the Noah’s before Road and the Earl managed to kill him.’’

 

Tyki sat in silence. His face molding as he tried to sort his feelings, ‘’and how does this information tie with your current behaviour?’’

 

‘’Last night… I discovered that I have the memory of the fourteenth lying inside of me,’’ Allen admitted, because there was no use in beating around the subject it was best to just come out and say it. 

 

Tyki’s face changed to that of shock and slightly of anger. But after a while he calmed down and sighed, ‘’so because of that you asked me of my own experience.’’ 

 

Allen nodded, uncertain how to act. Maybe the man already saw him as the traitor that lived inside of him. ‘’I am afraid that it will take me over… and there will be nothing but the fourteenth left and this time he manages to finish what he started.’’ 

 

Tyki let out a slight laugh, breaking the tension. ‘’Oh I’m sorry, but I was already thinking that you got really into your exorcist act and were about to say that you were leaving us.’’ He explained his actions. With a smooth move he sat next to Allen his eyes brilling into the boys face, observing it. The pain was visible on Allen’s face and Tyki knew he was breaking down inside so he wrapped his arm around the boy. Not knowing a better way to handle it. ‘’If that man ever manages to take over count me to stop you before you do any harm to the family.’’ 

 

Allen was shocked of the physicality of Tyki’s move. Instead of pushing the man away he let himself enjoy it. The comfort it provided was nice after all, he rather not move from there. It was different than what Road’s hugs were, in what way Allen didn’t know. The cigarette smell was quite strong, Allen observed. ‘’I trust you won’t tell this to the other family members?’’ he whispered, knowing what he was asking. It was a request for Tyki to go against the Earl’s wishes, which went against the man’s morality. 

 

‘’For now, I will,’’ Tyki answered, his voice ringing into Allen’s ear. Then the man pulled his arms from Allen. He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. ‘’God, that was a lot of information, wait how do you even know about this fourteenth boy?’’

  
  


‘’My adoptive father, the one that died and I brought back as an akuma? That was the brother of the fourteenth. The Earl told me a while after I had joined the household,’’ Allen explained. 

 

Tyki breathed out smoke. ‘’Small world I guess.’’ 

 

‘’Maybe…,’’ Allen stated, keeping his suspicions about Mana to himself. That was something he was not going to share at all. His childhood was something he never talked about with anyone, it was something that was only for him to know. 

 

‘’The only question about this all is, if the memories have awakened inside you… why is your skin still white,’’ Tyki pointed out. ‘’Maybe because it is so recent it has not yet bonded with you enough to show any powers.’’ 

 

Allen thought on it but found himself laughing a little. Maybe it was the relief of getting it out of his chest and some reassurance that he had someone on his side. ‘’I just hope I will be able to hide it from the exorcists around me when the time comes.’’

 

Tyki raised his eyebrow in surprise. ‘’You will take that risk? They already know of us, you appearing one day with grey skin won’t mean anything good.’’ 

 

With a sharp nod Allen responded, ‘’I will. I have started something here and I have someone I need to find. Hopefully they will have answers for me.’’ Tyki didn’t ask about the person Allen meant, but figured it had something to do with the current situation. He was only happy that the boy seemed to have revert back to himself. The weak boy seemed to be long gone. 

 

‘’Well, can I just point out how dreadful those robes are on you?’’ Tyki teased. 

 

Allen grimaced realising he was indeed wearing the exorcist robes. ‘’I can’t disagree,’’ he laughed. Then without warning the door to the cart opened and there was Lenalee, seeming to be extremely worried. 

 

‘’Allen! Why aren’t you responding to your golem?’’ she yelled out and then walked up to the white haired boy, ignoring Tyki completely. Allen seemed confused, did so much time pass that the exorcists were already worried for him.

 

Then Allen pulled his lifeless golem out of his pocket. ‘’Wait, is it  _ not _ on?’’ he asked, faking ignorance. Lenalee huffed and pulled the golem out of his hand, turning it back on. Suddenly a voice was heard from the golem. 

 

‘’ _ Allen! Where are you? It’s been an hour since you left, _ ’’ Lavi’s voice was distinguishable even through the static. 

 

‘’He is just fine! I found him in the back.. Uh.. what are you doing here Allen?’’ Lenalee questioned as she was finally noticing the scene before him and the strange man as well. 

 

Allen sighed and looked at Tyki who was only smiling through his big glasses. ‘’I had invited this boy to play poker with me, turned out he is really good in it so we kept going,’’ Tyki explained in Allen’s place. 

 

‘’Y-yeah, I must’ve lost track of time. Forgive me Lenalee,’’ Allen said all apologetic. His eyes brushing quickly over Tyki who was just laughing at the matter. 

 

Lenalee sighed, knowing that Allen probably didn’t know how to properly operate the golem and was learning still. ‘’It’s fine, I’ll show you how to use the golem properly later… We should go back to where Lavi and Bookman are.’’ 

 

Allen nodded, noticing Tyki’s reaction at the mention of Bookman. Fighting the urge to laugh Allen got up and joined Lenalee at the door. ‘’Thanks for the entertainment,’’ Allen said to Tyki, giving him a warm smile, ‘’sorry I have to leave to suddenly.’’

 

‘’No problem, I needed to make my exit as well,’’ Tyki responded. Allen nodded, knowing the man had other arrangements made he had to get to. With one last wave Allen walked out of the cart, following Lenalee keenly back to their seats. 

 

He did notice that she was pretty upset, it was quite apparent from her behaviour. ‘’I expected you to get lost, but playing poker? I didn’t know you played Allen,’’ she started a conversation while walking. 

 

‘’I learned as a child. My teacher wanted to make sure I knew all kinds of skills,’’ Allen explained, it actually being true. Playing poker was a good way to practice keeping up a facade, at least that was how Tyki had justified his playing addiction. Lenalee didn’t respond anymore but she smiled slightly, noticing the change in Allen’s behaviour. He seemed to be more ‘himself’ now. 

 

Maybe it was only jitters for the mission. 

 

*****

 

Tyki sighed, he had gotten there late. His eyes catching the three exorcist that had destroyed the demons in town. One being the samurai Tyki had seen in Mater. His eyes scanned the area, wondering what was his best option to take. For they are already really nearby the general they are looking for and he didn’t know if any of them were on his list. Maybe he could have his fun instead.

 

Might as well see to them head on, was the thought he had when he jumped down and made sure his skin was back to human. The streets were thankfully empty when Tyki walked closer to the three, it was night after all.

 

With a hurried step Tyki ran towards the three, bumping on Barry. Causing him and the exorcist topple down to the ground. ‘’Oh, I am sorry. I hope I didn’t dirty your coat…,’’ he stated all apologetic. His eyes were quickly observing the others reactions, confusion. 

 

‘’No, wait why is a human in a demon infested town?’’ Barry questioned confused. Kanda and Marie were both alarmed at this revelation. ‘’Are you a demon possibly?’’

 

Tyki laughed nervously, dusting the dirt off his clothes. ‘’No, I am not. I am just someone who came here looking for their son. I lost him a few days ago, you see,’’ Tyki explained smoothly. It really didn’t work on the exorcist for they still seemed cautious of him. The bigger man with earset was seeming in thought as he had spoken. 

 

His eyes inspected the three, seeing where all their innocence were located. He already knew that the samurai wouldn’t let his guard down at all, but maybe he would get lucky with the hooded one. The piece of innocence was dangling at the man’s hood, how basic. With a fluid motion Tyki got up from the ground and extended his hand to help the exorcist up as well.

 

‘’Might as well help you up. I was so hurried in getting away from some odd fellows I saw a little way from here I forgot to look where I was running off to,’’ Tyki said and smiled when the exorcist accepted his gesture. He pulled the man back up, not letting go of his hand. Kanda listened to the man keenly, why did their voice seem so familiar.

 

‘’You seem awfully calm for a person that just got away from demons,’’ Barry noted and Marie seemed to agree. Barry tried to pull out his hand but noticed it was clenched tightly. A slight hint of annoyance rose to his face because of the gesture. 

 

‘’Barry.. I think you should get away from him,’’ Marie cautioned, but at that notion Tyki pulled Barry in and had his hand take a hold of the ball that was Barry’s innocence. His other hand was already clutching the exorcists hand. Tease were swarming out of Tykis body, occupying Kanda’s and Marie’s actions for a moment. 

 

‘’What the-’’ Barry let out, but was cut off when he noticed Charity Ball in Tyki’s hand turn into dust. Anger bellowed inside him but he was frozen as the hand on his heart tightened it’s hold. Without giving the exorcist time to breath Tyki destroyed his heart, letting the man to fall to the ground. 

 

Then as if from an alarm Kanda slashed the tease around Tyki away and forcing the Noah to take steps back, avoiding the attack. ‘’It seems like he has ran his course,’’ Tyki stated casually. ‘’Was his name Barry? Cell Roron is there any Barry on the list?’’ he asked, pulling out the card, only seeing the being shook its head. 

 

Tyki then shrugged, letting his gray skin color take over his body completely. ‘’Truly a pity.’’ 

 

Marie inspected Barry only to find him lifeless. He turned to Kanda, ‘’he is gone.’’ his voice cracked a little, but it was full of pain. Without even a response Kanda gazed at the man in front of him, his breathing heavy. Before he didn’t think twice when looking at him but now he saw the obvious signs. 

 

‘’A Noah,’’ he stated in between breaths. His eyes scanning the man closely now, there was indeed something familiar about him, had he seen him somewhere? Cutting off his thoughts he decided to instead ask questions later and act now. ‘’I will make you suffer for killing him,’’ Kanda stated ominously and swept his sword where he saw Tyki being, only to be guarded by a flock of tease. 

 

‘’I heard that you are someone who knows what they are doing, also I already got one of you down,’’ Tyki stated and continued exchanging blows with the exorcist for a while. When in the corner of his eye he saw that the one remaining team member started to join the fight he decided it was for the best to retreat. 

 

‘’You aren’t going anywhere,’’ Kanda said and tried to grab the man’s wrist, only to phase through him. 

 

Tyki smirked, ‘’sorry, can’t do. See you another time!’’ he said his farewells and disappeared through the ground. Kanda left standing there, staring at the spot the Noah had disappeared into. With the rest of the anger he had left in him he stuck his sword through the ground. Marie walked behind Kanda, his expression somber. 

 

‘’We need to continue on… and take Barry’s body with us. We will find retribution some other day,’’ Marie explained and managed to get Kanda to calm down a bit. They had just done nothing when their friend had been killed, absolutely helpless. 

 

The only thing on Kanda’s mind was his thoughts going through his memories. Where had he heard that voice and seen that posture. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t place it exactly. For now he would help Marie and complete his mission. 


	6. Chapter 6

During their trip in China Allen and his exorcist teammates learn that Cross was headed towards Japan but his ship got sank. Determined to find proof at least of the General’s demise they headed towards the land on the ship, until they were attacked by a horde of level two demons. Noticing that they demons were headed behind them Allen followed the flock and Lenalee followed him. At the end of the line of demons they found a huge white torso. 

When they finally got close Lenalee realised it was a Fallen one. With slight shock Allen realised this is what he could turn into one day. ‘’We need to save him!’’ Lenalee gasped out and pulled out her golem, ‘’I am going to ask my brother for any way there is.’’ 

Allen nodded, knowing it was a fools quests she was leading. There was no saving the man and truthfully he only felt angered he was destroying so many capable tools. ‘’I’ll go see closer, try to see if I can stop him from there,’’ Allen explained and rushed out closer to the huge torso. He was going to destroy it as fast as he could, it was in his way and that meant it needed to be destroyed. 

His innocence activated he made his way closer to it, when close he noticed there was a child trapped inside of him. Maybe better way to describe it was she was being sucked in. She seemed so alarmed and scared, Allen pitied her. Life ended so quickly, it would be mercy to stop her before she got pulled in. With a sigh Allen pulled his knife out of his coat. With a swift blow he ended the girls life. A few drops of blood splattered on Allen’s torso, but he didn’t mind. He swept the knife on some nearby grass and pocketed it.

After Allen made his way closer to the body that was sticking out of the torso, that must be the innocences user. Destroying it should bring an end to the charade he was witnessing. Then without warning Allen gets shot by one of the demons and he trips over in his steps, bringing him to fall on top of the torso. With a pull he gets taken inside the huge piece of innocence. 

If I get out, I am destroying that demon, he promised and then his mind got assaulted by memories that weren’t his. Seeing how the man had become a Fallen one made the situation clearer but in the end meaningless. It was of his own choosing that he had helped the Noah, how foolish. This is where human’s self preservation takes them. 

Can’t avoid death and the innocence knew that. Finally Allen gets removed from the innocence and he notices that the torso has made its way closer to a village. Also that Lenalee was getting closer, he needed to stop this. Pulling his sword back in to his grip firmly he used his cape to get to the level where Suman’s actual body was.

When he got to the body he stared at him for a while, pushing away the terrified thoughts that this could be him. In his thoughts Suman hits Allen in the stomach with a piece of innocence. With a bloody gasp Allen grabs the wound and pushes down on it. There wasn’t any pain, but instead a weird pulsing power soaring through. 

With his pulse raising Allen lifted the sword in his hands. ‘’Time is up Suman, time to repent. Oh, the Noah family sends their love,’’ Allen whispered and plunged his sword through the man. 

After a few seconds the man gasped out and the torso disappeared around him, causing him and Allen to fall to a forest nearby. Trying to guard himself from the rough landing Allen wraps his cape around him. A few moments later, when he regains some semblance of surrounding he notices that Suman was now in tears. 

‘’I am sorry,’’ he whispered and then bursted into particles. Without sparing any thought for the man Allen takes his sword in his hands, thankfully it had travelled there with Suman. He almost disliked the sword, it never harmed anyone human. Allen guessed Suman was a difference as the innocence had already rejected him.

The pulse from the wound on his stomach quickened and he could feel it soar through his whole body. So much strength filling him and emptying him at the same time. He deactivated his innocence, hoping that preserving his strength would help his recovery. With a quick gaze at his right hand he noticed his skin turning grey. 

This is not the moment, Allen thought in irritation. Had the damage from innocence accelerated the transformation? His breathing fastened all the way until he felt like he couldn't take anymore and his head felt like cracking open. 

And suddenly, it all stopped like to a brick wall. In his mind was information he had never heard about and the realisation that there was something more to him. Something darker and sinister. ‘’I would comment, but it seems that things are hectic and you are needed,’’ Nea’s voice rang in his head and Allen wondered what he meant. 

‘’Oh, exactly who I was looking for,’’ Allen heard a familiar sound behind him. With a sharp turn Allen turned to see the familiar top hat wearing man he already knew. 

‘’I knew you had to be closely around, because I had seen you deal with this,’’ Allen motioned towards where Suman’s body had been, realising it wasn’t there anymore, ‘’anyways. Good job on getting an exorcist turn a Fallen one. Actually my first time seeing one. The true nature of innocence is so violent.’’ His tone was still pained but more calm and his pulse was more even now. He wasn’t sure if Tyki had noticed his transformation yet. 

Realising it wouldn’t do him any good to hide it he turned around to face the man. Weakly getting back on his legs and standing up Allen faced the man. ‘’You turned,’’ Tyki stated after noticing Allen’s turned eyes and the skin. ‘’Looks good on you boy, sad thing about your hair though,’’ he added.

Allen’s face dropped at the tactless comment. ‘’So do you feel like murdering the whole family now?’’ Tyki asked, his tone playful but his expression told a different story. He was keenly watching every move Allen made, looking for another person. 

‘’No, I am still me,’’ Allen reassured the man, ‘’I think the memories didn’t fully bond with me yet, but the gene only got woken up.’’ He explained, taking another look at his hands, trying to focus on the color that had been there before. To his relief he was able to revert back, it was almost like breathing. 

‘’Weird isn’t it?’’ Tyki noted. ‘’Suddenly having to do things and them coming to you like you always knew how they were done.’’ 

Allen looked at the man and nodded. ‘’Are you my eyes back to a brown color?’’ Allen asked, knowing that the exorcists were looking for any differences. Getting a nod from the man as a response, he could breath in relief. Just a few changes, all that he could deal with. Suddenly he realised that he wound that had been on his stomach was now gone. 

‘’So.. Now that that shock has been dealt with, why were you looking for me?’’ Allen asked, hinting back at the comment the man had made before.

Tyki hmm’d mildly and walked closer to Allen. Throwing a card to Allen, ‘’a list from the Earl.’’ 

Allen stared at the card in confusion, ‘’for me? Didn’t think this would be so soon.’’ 

Tyki shrugged and then placed his hand on Allen shoulder. ‘’You're not kidding anyone with that act boy. You already knew you were going to do this, it’s a short list though. But you don’t have a lot of time either… especially with your recent changes.’’

Allen smiled as he gazed upon the names. It was indeed as he had planned and would finish up some business he had left. Hearing slight rustling behind him he turned starkly. ‘’I think there is someone looking at us,’’ Allen stated and quickly ran to the place he had heard the sounds from. 

There he saw Lenalee cowering behind a tree. ‘’Oh hello Lenalee, anyway you could forget about that?’’ Allen asked sweetly but Lenalee only looked at him with slight anger. 

‘’Who was that man you were talking to… I saw… I heard..,’’ Lenalee tried to form a sentence, her eyes gazing at the golem that was near her. ‘’A list from the Earl?’’ She only needed to get a word about this to her brother. Komui had her to keep an eye on Allen, but she hadn’t believed. Activating her innocence she tried to get away but instead was met with Allen’s cloak that wrapped around her. Keeping her from getting away. 

Tyki then went to destroy the golem. ‘’I think she heard and is not going to forget.’’ the man stated the obvious. Lenalee’s eyes expanded in shock, it was a Noah and it was the other voice she had heard.

Allen didn’t comment yet and only stared at the shocked Lenalee and absorbed every moment of her despair. ‘’If you hadn’t walked out she probably couldn’t have connected the dots to Noah’s,’’ Allen said with a slight sigh, he could kill her but they weren’t supposed to kill many exorcists that weren’t on their lists. Breaking her view of the world would be way more amusing.

‘’Allen? This is a joke right?’’ Lenalee asked a slight laugh escaping her lips. 

Allen turned his head away from Tyki and stared at Lenalee. ‘’Yes, I was only pretending to help him and now that you came around I need to blow my cover, we should get out of here soon Lenalee!’’ he said in a fake sweet tone of hurry. 

Lenalee’s eyes brightened up for a moment. But was struck down quickly as the Noah spoke, ‘’you shouldn't play with her. She is so gullible, it’s almost too easy.’’ Tyki laughed out. ‘’Oh, she figured it out… oh how she shows her every emotion.’’ 

‘’Are you enjoying yourself now?’’ Allen mocked the man. ‘’I got an idea what to do with her… how long do you think that I need for me to finish up that list?’’ 

Tyki thought on it for a while in silence. Lenalee then decided that was a good moment to intervene. ‘’But why are you helping them? You have innocence… you are an exorcist!’’

Allen forced himself not to laugh at the absolutely humor of the words. ‘’I might be an exorcist now and yes I have innocence. But don’t get me wrong my dear Lenalee, I am holding in a puke every moment I am wearing this robe.’’ 

‘’This… is this really who you are?’’ she asked warily, almost scared to hear the truth. It was as if the person in front of her was an act and the Allen she had known was the real one.

Allen smiled at her and pulled her closer to his face. ‘’Yes it is…’’ Allen paused, ‘’but even if I say that you will be trying to find a reason not to believe me. Hear me out Lenalee, when you next time wake up I will need you to contact that brother of yours and tell him about me and my true nature.’’ 

Tyki raised his eyebrow but had his answer, ‘’most of the targets on that list are reported to be headed to Japan, so I would say… three days? If you get lucky and move fast.’’ 

Allens face gave an amused smirk. It was enough time to do what he needed in the rest of the time in the Order and he felt like the fourteenth wasn’t going to start invading his mind soon. The man could be happy enough with Allen’s transformation for now. With it Allen started humming a song and after a short moment Lenalee was sleeping. 

‘’Because you didn’t fell asleep I am assuming that it doesn’t work on Noah,’’ Allen observed as he gazed at Tyki who then seem very unamused. 

Allen then let Lenalee drop to the ground, quite harshly. ‘’I don’t enjoy being your test subject boy,’’ Tyki stated irritated, then he walked closer to Lenalee. ‘’That was the fourteenths ability?’’ 

Allen hmm’d, ‘’yes it was, she should be now sleeping for three days… I think, can’t be too sure haven’t tested it out yet. Kinda new to this whole Noah thing.’’ 

Tyki didn’t comment and only found it amusing how casual Allen was towards the whole situation. The boy had had time to think about their chat on the train and now that he was still himself even through the transformation - it bode well for the future. Then the white haired boy perked up and walked over to Lenalee and pulled out his knife, ‘’time to make her seem like she went through a hard battle!’’ 

‘’While you are doing that, are you sure not informing the Earl about your recent progress is the greatest idea?’’ Tyki voiced his opinion. ‘’I know Road will behead me when she hears I let you return to the Order even after being turned to Noah. You are not stable, they will capture you.’’ 

Allen stopped his cutting small wounds on Lenalee’s torso and arms and turned to look at Tyki. ‘’I don’t know what it is, but I just know even if they capture me… I will be able to get out. There are these songs inside me - waiting to be played,’’ he explained. ‘’But I will see to them more when I return home and then… I will inform the Earl.’’ 

Tyki only stared at the Noah in exorcist clothing. His expression not giving away the concern he was feeling inside. He couldn’t stop him from going out there again and being in a risky situation and he knew there was a job to be done still.

‘’The moment you get done with the list you are returning,’’ Tyki stated firmly and as a response Allen only nodded. Then Allen handed Tyki the knife he had used on Lenalee, ‘’keep that for a moment, make sure an exorcist can spot you using it. After all it was you who did this to Lenalee.’’

‘’How devious.’’

*****

After Tyki had exited from the scene Allen had activated his golem and immediately connecting to Komui to inform what had happened. With a panic and teary voice Allen informed the man how he had found Lenalee on the ground, injured, facing a Noah. Allen had managed to keep the man away from Lenalee and in the end he had said something about how ‘’the girl isn’t even on my list,’’ and then he had left. 

In the end Lenalee had been taken to the Asian branch of the Order to recover and Allen had reunited with Lavi and Bookman on the ship that would take them to Japan. Deciding to spent most of his time in his cabin instead of out on the deck Allen had a lot of time to spend figuring the best way to get everyone on his list. 

First, Miranda. She had joined them and repaired the ship for the duration of the voyage. Allen tch’d, realising when he took out one of them his time to take out the others were limited. It had been a day since they had been on the ship already and a solution wasn’t presenting itself. Patience, that is what he needed. When they got to Japan they would be confronted by multiple demons. 

Speaking of demons, they were currently joined by one Demon, that had been modified by Cross - Chomesuke. It was a mystery how the man had managed to get the being to regain their own will. The demon was there to inform them first that it was best for them to turn back and that Cross was indeed alive, in the end the team of exorcists didn’t comply with the generals wishes and followed on with the mission. 

After multiple attacks from demons that they had struggled to contain they finally were quite close to island. 

Suddenly Lavi opened the cabin door to the room Allen resided in, ‘’we are closing in on the island, you should come up bean sprout. We got work to do.’’ Allen noticed that wasn’t all the man wanted to say, his expression more solemn than cheerful. 

‘’Lenalee will be fine, I heard from Komui that her wounds have already disappeared mostly… But she isn’t waking up,’’ Lavi explained trying to easy Allen’s worries. At least the ones that he thought were there. Allen nodded firmly, realising that maybe his seclusion had given the other exorcists an image that he was grieving for Lenalee. 

‘’She is strong, I’m sure she will wake up soon enough,’’ Allen stated, knowing that she would be still under a few more days. He got up from his bed and walked through the door and next to Lavi. ‘’Let’s focus on finding General Cross, this time I won’t be late.’’ 

Something lit up in Lavi’s eyes. Was it worry or a spike of energy, Allen didn’t know. The man was hard to read, ‘’I feel like going into Japan with this small amount of people is going to be difficult. Miranda is already exhausted and-’’ 

Lavi cut him off by placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. ‘’Even if she is tired, we need to keep moving on now that we are here. Can’t go back either, so might as well continue on.’’ 

Allen smiled slightly, it was indeed true. They were in their own way stuck in there. How fitting. Then without further delay the two headed up to the deck to meet up with everyone else. After a small amount of talking they realised that a lot of the people on the boat were mortally wounded, including Anita, the woman who had helped them get this far. 

Miranda being devastated at the information tried to insist on keeping the time rewind going, but Lavi talked her out of it. Anita as well reassured the crying exorcist that it was all fine, it was their time to go. When they finally got to the ground everyone that knew that it was their end stayed at the boat. Finally Miranda let it go and they watched as the boat crumbled, the crew with it. 

They let Miranda grieve for a while, but then they kept going. After all, there was no time to waste. They were then joined by three shipmates from the boat, Allen figured he didn’t really care and so he didn’t mind to remember their names, expect for the one that was loud. Chaozii, was what he was called. 

Allen swore that if he was exposed before he had expected, he was taking that man out. After a while of searching and fighting Chomesuke was called to the Earl in Edo and also informed that he was looking for the Generals as well. With the information the group of exorcists quickened their pace and headed closer to where the Earl was.

*****

‘’So.. According to our dear Allen there is a general in edo? Oh how interesting,’’ the Earl cooed as Tyki was informing him of what had happened with Allen and the Fallen one. He left out the fact that the white haired boy had the Noah gene. 

Tyki nodded, ‘’yes, also there are reports that there is also another squad of exorcists headed this way accompanied by a second general. Making that two generals in Edo.’’ Tyki explained the current status of their enemies. Apparently it might be the squad he had met earlier, how fun. 

‘’It would be best if you went and kept them company, we need everyone to pitch in to find the Generals~,’’ the Earl informed quite cheerily, waving his umbrella around. ‘’Road is busy trying to download the Ark and the twins… are supposed to be finding Cross. But now here..’’ 

There was a dark tone to the end of his sentence that Tyki picked up on. ‘’If it only wasn’t for that traitor that we wouldn’t have to move out of our home…’’ the Earl mumbled on, sending slight shivers down Tyki’s spine. It sunk to him why Allen was careful about mentioning about his transformation to the Earl. 

It also could bring more doubts up with the Earl the longer he kept it hidden. Ugh, boy why did you have to drag me into your troubles. Maybe it was my fault for sticking my nose in too far, Tyki thought and frowned. Then he realised that he could at least release some of the pent up frustration while battling the exorcists to win over some time. 

‘’And soon we will have our dear Allen back home~,’’ the Earl chimed in the end, taking Tyki off guard. It truly was soon that the boy was returning and he was more glad than he thought he would be, it had been a long few weeks.

‘’Indeed he will be,’’ the Noah agreed with the Earl. 

‘’Time for work now, Road has started her part and so should we. It seems our guests have arrived as well…’’ the Earl noted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter took me way too long to post but hey it's long. Also I wrote this with a lot of pauses in between and etc so a lot of revisions and rewrites after here we are!

While walking through the vicinity of Edo Allen and the exorcists decided to get separate from the crew that was left alive from the boat. They gave them a spare golem, just in case if something came up. Yet all of the crew members insisted on tagging along with the exorcists - saying they wanted to get revenge for their captains memory. One of them was louder than others.

 

In Allen’s mind it was a foolish sentiment and the man only was rushing towards his death. This didn’t stop the other exorcists letting the man accompany them. Telling them to hold on the golem. The one named Chaozii still continued bother Allen. Too loud and too energetic. Allen tried to stay as away from him as possible. 

 

‘’Let’s take a moment to rest. Miranda seems quite exhausted,’’ Lavi stated, turning to Miranda who was panting from the stress that was on her body. It seemed keeping the boat together for a prolonged time had drained her quite harshly. She still insistent she only required a few minutes of rest and then they should move forwards once more. 

 

‘’Heard anything from Lenalee?’’ Allen questioned Lavi who was sitting on the ground not far from him. Allen sat next to him on the bench. There was a feeling that something had gone wrong with her - he had to make sure she hadn’t woken up.

 

Everything would be fine.

 

Lavi shook his head, ‘’you keep asking that and every time I have to say the same thing. Not waking up, but healed.’’ 

 

Shadows formed under Allen’s eyes as he was thinking about all of the possibilities he could take. His eyes scanned over Miranda who was almost calmed down from the walk, her healing ability was troublesome. ‘’Cheer up, it’s not like we are headed towards a nest of demons!’’

 

‘’Is it weird that that seems like a good stress reliever…’’ Allen mumbled, it could be good for him to get to fight again. There was this sinking feeling in his stomach that screamed for him to get out of the place he was in. It was definitely the amount of innocence around him, yet it wasn’t unbearable. 

 

But he would rather have it gone. 

 

He took a deep breath. If he got too agitated, there was a high chance his inner Noah would come to the surface. Whenever he had been alone on the boat he tried to return to his Noah form, just to get accustomed with the feeling. It was more comfortable than being looking like a human now. It was like a constant itch on his skin, he wondered how Tyki beared being in his human form for long amounts time.

 

It probably got easier with time. Yet, the closer they got to Edo the more Allen felt pulled towards his Noah. Every uncomfortableness increased and it was harder to hide his true colors. His eyes hit the Ark that floated on the sky in the far distance - it was coming from it. Something was wrong. 

 

‘’Hey, you ok?’’ Lavi questioned Allen who seemed to have dozed off for a while. His hand hitting Allen’s shoulder.

 

Allen flinched a little when Lavi’s hand hit his shoulder, ‘’yeah, I’m fine.’’ Was the attempt he made to reassure the junior bookman. Still it only came off sounding tired and annoyed. His hand pushed away Lavi’s hand, the place he had touched almost burned. Allen got up and faced Lavi, ‘’shouldn’t we move out again?’’ 

 

Lavi gave a concerned expression, but didn’t comment on his teammate. ‘’Yes, we should. Miranda are you rested enough?’’ 

 

The answer from Miranda came quickly, affirming her ability to keep moving. Without wasting anymore time Allen was the one to lead the party towards Edo. 

  
  


*****

 

When they arrived in Edo they were soon confronted by Tyki and Skinn Bolic separating the group. Lavi had went to fight Tyki as he had recognized him from Allen’s description of who had attacked Lenalee. Then Allen turned to Skinn Bolic and decided the man probably didn’t understand why he was with the exorcists. 

 

_ Do I stay or go have fun dueling Tyki,  _ Allen thought and looked around. Bookman and Miranda would have trouble fighting Skinn Bolic alone, yet the Noah wasn’t fighting with full power at all. At the same time around them was gathering a pile of demons. Those… Allen could fight. 

 

‘’Bookman stall the Noah, I’ll take care of the demons!’’ Allen shouted, knowing he couldn’t kill too many demons, but he knew the Earl had a lot more gathered up. This was only a taste of the army. With swift movements Allen striked down the weaker demons and dodging the other demons attacks. Choosing not to give other orders to them than to fight him. At first the demons were hesitant to fight him, as they sensed his Noah. 

 

Allen had swiftly warned them against not attacking him. With that it was an easy battle for him, but it did kill time conveniently. Just as he was smashing a head of a level two demon the demon swarm around him started to gather up. 

 

As Allen knew what was coming he only took a step back and watched as the giga demon formed. The Earl was indeed delaying - was it connected to the Ark? Could it be he was finally downloading it and moving to a new one… It was a strong possibility as it had been their intention for a while now. 

 

At that realisation something turned inside his stomach, making him feel weak. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground. The Noah inside him was angry, seething with anger. Allen cursed Nea for making him feel like this, could the man stay calm for a moment!

 

‘’ **How dare he destroy my Ark....** ’’ Allen heard Nea’s voice echoing in his head. Biting his lip he drew a little bit of blood but it brought him back to his senses. Still Nea was cursing in his head and it was stopping Allen from focusing on the strike the giga demon was about to unleash on him.

 

_ Shut up!  _ Allen yelled in his mind, silencing the Noah for a moment. But it was too late as Allen saw the hand of the demon few meters from his face. ‘’Fuck!’’ he yelled and brought Crown Clown up in a feeble attempt to defend himself. When he felt nothing after a moment he was confused, something else had stopped it. 

 

When lowering his left arm he was greeted by the figure of the familiar samurai. ‘’Stupid bean sprout, losing your focus at important moments,’’ Kanda stated spitefully before cutting the arm of the demon in half. 

 

Allen’s face dropped. He had to be saved by this idiot of all the people there - this man had to be the one to appear first. As jumped to finish off the giga demon Allen felt a pair of eyes drilling into his neck. Turning around he saw that Tyki was floating in the air, his expression amused. Yet there was a hint of concern there, but Allen focused on the amused part. 

 

If Lavi hadn’t arrived by his side then he would’ve snarked at the Noah amused by his predicament. ‘’Allen, are you ok? That was really close..’’ Lavi said hurriedly and then noticed Tyki in the air staring at the two. The red head gritted his teeth, Allen scanned the exorcists and noted the redhead had taken a bigger beating than Tyki. But there was a slight slit on Tyki’s shirt. 

 

A hint of annoyance dwelled inside of Allen because of that, but he couldn’t let it show. ‘’I just blanked out there, sorry I don’t know what is with me right now,’’ Allen answered Lavi with a hint of the annoyance coming through. ‘’Having to be saved by that idiot....’’ he mumbled at the end, it was disgraceful. 

 

Lavi laughed a little at that comment. Then his eyes quickly skimmed over to where Kanda was, but realised the giga demon was already been cut down and now was fighting the other Noah. Turning to Tyki Lavi wondered why hadn’t the Noah attacked them yet, maybe he was planning something. From the side of his eye he noticed Allen frowning a little as he noted that there was a standstill going on with the two, staring at each other. 

 

Finally the silence was broken by the Noah, ‘’I’m surprised you exorcists are imagining you an be able to face off against us, truly laughable. It doesn’t matter if it’s China or Japan, you will struggle and fall - it does give me pleasure to see you flail in desperation though.’’ His yellow eyes locked with Allen’s as he finished his sentence, ignoring the angry glare Kanda was shooting at him, ‘’you should already know how this will end from the last time. Give up.’’ 

 

Allen gritted his teeth knowing what the underlying message was. He couldn’t stay with the exorcists for a lot longer and the Earl was summoning him back now. Did Tyki tell him about his awakening or could the Earl had felt that there was a new Noah waking up. ‘’You are a fool if you think Allen will give up here and now! We shall take you down,’’ Lavi promised to the Noah in front of him. With a slight uncertainty Allen straightened his back - this wasn’t the time to let his fears take over him. 

 

‘’ **The Earl will want you dead when he knows about you** ,’’ Allen heard the promise of Nea in his head. Not sparing the moment to answer him he locked eyes with Tyki. 

 

‘’Lavi is right, I won’t give up. I will continue on,’’ he stated firmly. It was a flicker but he could see the concern and hurt in Tyki’ face. This was something he needed to do, to prove himself to the Earl and make sure he had somewhere to go back to. 

 

Then out of nowhere Tykis face formed a grin - it seemed forced and he barked out a laugh. ‘’Very well then, have it your way,’’ he answered and faced through the ground and out of their sight. For a moment Allen kept staring at the spot the older Noah had disappeared into, but he was awakened from his thoughts as Lavi announced they should go help Miranda and Bookman. 

 

Yet, when they arrived next to the two exorcists Skinn Bolic had disappeared from the scene already. Only leaving a weary Miranda and a contemplating Bookman behind. ‘’Do you know where he went?’’ Lavi questioned his mentor but only got a head shake as an answer. 

 

Behind them Marie emerged, accompanied by Tiedoll who was smiling warmly at the group of his fellow exorcists. ‘’I believe the Noah retreated back into the structure that is floating in the sky. I believe it was referred to it as their ‘Ark’,’’ Marie explained to the group and finally Kanda joined them as well, coming from finishing up the rest of the demons. 

 

‘’I think we should retreat somewhere safer for now, as I’m sure the Noah are about to send more demons after us soon enough,’’ Tiedoll announced and the group nodded in agreement. Most were quite beat up and needed a moment to catch a breath. 

 

Allen tried pulling his focus out from the mulling of the Noah inside him and failed to notice the glares he was receiving from the samurai following tightly behind him. It was as if Nea was having a temper tantrum inside his mind about the Ark, but only his emotion was spilling through and affecting how Allen felt. It wasn’t Nea that was angry - it was the Memory of the Noah. There was something inside the Ark that wasn’t meant to be destroyed and it screamed inside Allen. There was a part of him that knew it wasn’t him feeling these emotions, yet in the end he knew one thing for certain - he needed to save the Ark and stop the download from happening. It was frightening how strong that desire was, the line between his own will and the Noah’s was fading. 

 

A shiver travelled through his spine as he thought upon how this just showed how much he was going to lose himself. 

 

_ I’m Allen and I’m not the Noah inside me. I am my own person, _ he kept repeating in his head and felt a sense of security returning back to him. 

 

*****

 

While the rest of he exorcists were catching up Allen had taken to sitting a few feet away from everyone. Still in hearing range, yet he didn’t feel the need to comment on what was happening. They were all under a bridge very close to Edo, staring at the ripples in the water was calming for Allen. 

 

Then his attention got pulled away from that sense of calmness when Kanda was standing right in front of him. ‘’What?’’ Allen asked, not even bothering looking up at the other exorcist. 

 

‘’The Noah you were fighting, I met him earlier when we were trying to find Tiedoll,’’ Kanda started out, his words seemed carefully planned. This time Allen looked up at the other man and raised his eyebrow in question - this was the first time the other one had searched out a conversation with him. 

 

‘’I heard you encountered him in China with Lenalee,’’ Kanda stated simply. A bell rang inside Allen’s head was he about to accuse him of working with Tyki. Yet, there was no way he could know he was tied to Tyki. 

 

Allen nodded slightly, unsure where this conversation was going, ‘’yeah, I…,’’ he paused faltering in his answer, ‘’...dragged her away from him before she could be injured any further.’’

 

‘’Yes, that is what you reported in,’’ Kanda exclaimed. 

 

Then a silence fell, the other didn’t say anything more and Allen only stared at him waiting for a continuation of the conversation. It seemed like the other one was trying to piece together his memories or thoughts. 

 

‘’When we were in Mater, I remember blacking out and seeing you with another man. Raven hair, top hat and wearing a suit. Yet, the most distinguishable feature they had was dark skin, I hadn’t been sure of that detail as my memory was foggy. I wasn’t sure was it dark or… grey,’’ Kanda explained, detailing his train of thought. His hand falling on his sword holstered on his hip, ‘’tell me what is your affiliation with that Noah.’’

 

It wasn’t a question, that much Allen knew. It was a demand. Somewhere deep inside his mind there were alarm bells ringing yet then and there he was calm. To all of the exorcists he was just one of them, an ally and they had nothing against him other than some hazy memory. 

 

Wearing the face of utter confusion and panic he stared at Kanda, ‘’I don’t know what you are talking about! The first time I saw him was in China when… Lenalee…,’’ he argued and was met with Kanda gripping his sword tighter, ready to pull it out. From the corner of his eye he could see Lavi noticing what was happening but so had Marie. 

 

‘’That was a lie,’’ Marie announced and the hairs in Allen’s neck shot up. Before he hadn’t minded him much, but looking at him now there was something going on with his hearing. No sight - but perfect hearing, a walking lie detector. Shit. 

 

Quickly Allen’s eyes travelled back to Kanda and he noticed he was taking out his sword, with a murdery look in his face. As fast as he could react Allen got up from the ground and took a step backwards, ‘’w-wait let me explain!’’ 

 

The request was rang on deaf ears as Kanda swung his blade but got stopped just before it struck Allen. Before him there was the familiar sight of Kandas hammer. ‘’Yuu, you need to calm your temper! Geez, attacking poor Allen like that. What are you, a thug?’’ the red haired exorcists shouted out and it made Kanda lower his sword a bit. Yet, his gaze never left Allen. Pleased, Lavi pulled back his hammer as well. 

 

With a relieved sigh Allen gathered back his thoughts. ‘’I.. Had met him before yes,’’ Allen explained, ‘’that day when they took me to that little girls world. I did recognize him, but at that time exorcists didn’t know anything about the Noah’s!’’ 

 

His eyes turned to Marie, who then nodded slightly. ‘’I didn’t detect a lie in that sentence,’’ he confirmed. Allen then realised this man couldn’t detect half truths, he could use that. What he needed to do now was to remain calm and nothing more. 

 

‘’You never got taken by him, you were casually chatting with him. As if he was an old friend and then you both walked away,’’ Kanda continued, ‘’bean sprout your story ain’t adding up.’’ 

 

‘’I…’’ Allen started, his mind racing through the possibilities. What could he say to convince the other of his innocence, without being outed. His apparent silence was picked on by the red headed bookman. 

 

‘’C’mon Yuu, it’s hard enough as it is for him right now. Yet, I do admit that there seems to be some inconsistencies. Why don’t you take a step back and let Allen explain himself,’’ Kanda suggested calmly, putting his hand on the samurai’s shoulder. ‘’We are all exorcists here, let’s work together.’’ 

 

With a sneer Kanda took a step back and sheathed his blade, yet his hand kept resting on it. Allen acknowledged the gesture and took a deep breath. He looked at Kanda and gave a court nod, to thank him. ‘’He is my… uncle,’’ Allen breathed out heavily, letting the words sink in for the others. 

 

‘’A Noah is your uncle?!’’ Miranda shrieked out in shock and slight horror. Looking at her Allen confirmed it with a nod. This was the right path to take. 

 

‘’The family I am from - the Kamelot’s, adopted me when I was still a child,’’ Allen started explaining his story. ‘’That Noah, Tyki… is my adoptive fathers brother,’’ it was all true in the end, which Marie confirmed by informing the others he wasn’t indeed spouting lies. Everyone around him seemed to be in mild confusion. 

 

‘’You see, Noah aren’t someone that are born as Noah’s. They are chosen from a multiple people that carry the Noah gene and in turn the Noah memory… My uncle Tyki awoke a long time ago but kept contact with the family…’’ he continued explaining and heard an interested humming from Bookman. He wasn’t sure did the man know of the birth process of the Noah, because the Earl never informed.

 

Kanda’s nose scrunched up, ‘’you told us you were residing in an orphanage until you realised you wanted to be an exorcist.’’ 

 

Allen nodded, ‘’well that was a lie. As the Kamelot name is quite well known in some countries, I wanted to keep my connection out of them. My adoptive father is a prime minister in the end. Still I decided to become an exorcists, even against my uncle’s wishes.’’ Again Marie confirmed what he was saying, it was the truth. Yet, the timeline wasn’t exactly the same. Tyki didn’t want him to remain with the exorcists. Again, Marie confirmed this - yet with slight pause at first.

 

‘’So, when I saw him in Mater he wanted to take me back and when I didn’t…’’ his voice died out in the end, as if he was recalling the events that had transpired then. His eyes closed he scrunched out the rest of the words. His focus was on to keep his pulse calm, ‘’having been abandoned by my uncle like that… I didn’t want to talk about it.’’ 

 

He didn’t open his eyes instantly. Seconds went by and he could hear his pulse in his ears, the silence was taking over his mind. 

 

It had been a lie he knew. 

 

The question was, had Marie picked upon it. 

 

His mind begged for someone to say something or to breath a little bit sharper. Anything would do to give his mind a slight peace of mind. 

 

Finally his eyes opened and he turned to look at Marie and awaited the damning response. Yet before the man could supply them with the answer Tiedoll stepped up and held up his hand in front of Marie. ‘’I think we all can see that this young man isn’t lying to us, thank you Marie,’’ Tiedoll said and gave the large exorcist a knowing glare. 

 

Allen breathed out in relief. He had managed to get out of it. Then after a few more moments Kanda sheathed his sword and walked away from Allen and back to solitude. ‘’Oi! Yuu at least apologise to Allen,’’ Lavi yelled at the walking exorcist in anger yet there wasn’t a response. 

 

‘’It’s fine Lavi, even I would’ve suspected me,’’ Allen said in slight relief. Only an idiot wouldn’t have suspected him. Which makes what Tiedoll did a little bit suspicious. Why had he let him go, was he that kind or strategic. In the end this was a General and not one of the many foolish and naive exorcists. 

 

Lavi sighed and tapped Allen on his shoulder, ‘’cheer up, you are cleared now aren’t you? We should probably rest a bit before we continue moving onwards. Still you knowing a Noah, didn’t expect that. Also them being your uncle! That’s rough.’’ 

 

Allen let out a small laugh in response at Lavis childness. It was obvious the red head was trying to ease his mind, yet it was redundant. It only made Allen miss his family more. His eyes travelled to the Ark and it’s soft glow soothed him. Yet, there was the sense of alarm that had been swelling inside him for a good while already. 

 

His family was so close to him. 

 

*****

 

Tiedoll had then pulled Marie aside and towards where Kanda was. His mind was racing all the possibilities that the white haired exorcist had just provided them. There was a weird feeling he got when he interacted with the teen, there was something off. 

 

Something dark. 

 

‘’General, why did you stop me from telling my result?’’ Marie said silently, so only him and Tiedoll could hear. Now Kanda was closing up on them, as Tiedoll had signalled him to come closer. 

 

The General frowned, ‘’I didn’t want to share our intrigue with the whole group. Marie you were uncertain with your result that one time weren’t you? There was a slight pause before you confirmed he was speaking the truth.’’ 

 

Marie nodded, ‘’yes there was a slight irregularity in his pulse at the end of his sentence which alarmed me. Yet, it wasn’t enough to paint it as a lie, it could only be that the painful memory was affecting him.’’ 

 

Tiedoll nodded thinking upon it. Kanda seemed annoyed by the conversation as it wasn’t getting to the point of the issue, ‘’was the bean sprout lying at the end Marie?’’ he asked abruptly. Marie flinched a little at the pointed tone and Tiedoll then gazed upon his student but understood his urgency. 

 

‘’The initial part seemed to have been the truth yet the end his pulse went up and it wasn’t a fact he was talking about. There seems to still be something he doesn’t want to tell in his story,’’ Marie explained his observations. 

 

Kandas face instantly gave out his feelings about the matter and Tiedoll stopped him instantly when the junior exorcist was about to march to Allen and question him once again. ‘’For now let’s let him be,’’ Tiedoll said very calmly locked eyes with Kanda. ‘’Don’t question Allen Kamelot about this matter any further until I give you permission.’’ 

 

This seemed to stop Kanda but he seemed irritated to have been stopped so abruptly. ‘’Marie, do you feel the same as I do with him?’’ Tiedoll questioned, ignoring the huffing Kanda was giving out. ‘’When I’m around him he seems like a bright and polite boy, yet I can’t get myself to relax. At first I put it to my old age! But now I understand I shouldn’t be so fast to pin it on that.’’

 

‘’That bean sprout has been rubbing me the wrong way the day I met him, what’s new,’’ Kanda growled out. Tiedoll gave a slight chuckle at his comment. 

 

‘’If there is anyone you would be instantly friendly with, I would give you my title as a general!’’ he barked out, amused at his students antics. 

 

Then Marie finally stepped into the conversation, ‘’there is something that I feel to be off about him yes. But it’s more of a fleeting feeling. Like right now I cannot feel it, he seems to be quite normal, but carrying a lot of scars on his back.’’ 

 

‘’How about when you innocence is activated?’’ Tiedoll questioned with a knowing look. When Marie gave a confused and wondering look alongside Kanda Tiedoll warmly smiled. ‘’Activate them, discreetly.’’ 

 

As ordered they did activate their innocences. Drawing their attention afterwards towards Allen who was now chatting with Lavi. As Tiedoll had said there was an odd feeling. One they hadn’t noticed while they were fighting all the Akuma and Noah. Talking about Noah, this feeling was similar to them at the innocence reaction. 

 

‘’Kanda probably is able to feel it clearer as your synchronisation rate is higher than Marie’s,’’ Tiedoll informed. ‘’While we were fighting I had a slight feeling but it disappeared after I deactivated my innocence so I didn’t pay it mind. But thinking upon it now, I wanted confirmation it wasn’t only me.’’ 

 

‘’It’s as if Mugen is screaming out to him,’’ Kanda breathed out in strained breath and deactivated his innocence and Marie followed. 

 

Marie seemed to be contemplating, what their general was saying had deep implications. ‘’Could it be connected to his cursed eye?’’ he asked after a while. It was a solid theory in his mind, as he hadn’t encountered him before. 

 

‘’It was made by a demon wasn’t it?’’ Tiedoll questioned to make sure. It could be a possibility their innocence were only responding to the scar on the teens forehead. 

 

Kanda shook his head, ‘’I had fought alongside him before and never gotten a reaction like this. It’s shocking none of them had noticed, such airheads.’’ 

 

Tiedoll sighed, ‘’I only was able to notice this because my connection with my innocence is high. All of them have theirs on a lower synchronisation and probably always have been in the middle of battle and too distracted to notice something was wrong.’’ 

 

The last possibility what this meant was left unsaid completely as all of them understood the implications. Yet - it proved to be quite impossible, ‘’he has an innocence and not any innocence it’s a Parasitic type. If he was to become a Fallen one…’’ Tiedolls voice was soft as he explained what all of this could mean. In the end none of them had more answers than in the beginning. Tiedoll wasn’t sure how he felt about his students being around such an unpredictable threat. 

 

Was Allen a threat? 

 

Now that really was the question. ‘’Time shall show…’’ he mumbled to himself while his eyes turned to look at Allen who was peaceful. Tiedoll closed his eyes for a while and rubbed his nose bridge, gathering his thoughts and deciding what they should do next. 

 

Finding Marian was a priority and all signs showed the fellow general would be inside the Noah’s Ark. Yet, they didn’t have a way in there. 

 

Then he wearily opened his eyes when he heard Lavi’s voice scream ‘’Allen!’’ Without a moment's pause he saw Kanda sprinting next to him and towards Allen and he then saw that Allen was enveloped in a golden light. The white haired boy was floating up and towards the Ark, now with Kanda and Lavi both grabbing his legs. 

 

Tiedolls instinct kicked in when he saw the dark haired woman named Miranda sprinting towards the three that were tied together. She was so heavily injured, he couldn’t let her go. In the end she turned out to be faster than he could’ve imagined and she had even pulled one of the sailors with them. 

 

When Tiedoll finally reached the light that had sucked the group in it had already started dissipating. His expression was of worry, ‘’it seems our stray birds have flown away.’’ 

 

Marie then walked beside him, ‘’Kanda will be fine.’’ 

 

In response Marie only turned to look at Marie and gave a soft, yet sad, smile. He should’ve been faster, should’ve reacted as fast as his student had. They were now there with the wildcard that was Allen Kamelot. God knows what will happen to them and he didn’t know how to get access to the Ark. 

 

Damn it all. 

 

*****

 

_ ‘’Come on boy. I already told you to straighten up your stance and look at your feet they are stagnant!’’ Tyki instructed as he had once again bested Allen while training. The young boy now panting on the ground with heavy breaths.  _

 

_ It had been a few week since Allen had joined the Kamelot family and started training with Tyki. Everyone else in the family had been fairly nice and good towards him - well expect for Jasdevi - but Tyki was different. The older man hadn’t given even an inch of slack to him. It didn’t matter Allen didn’t talk much, he made the boy communicate in other ways or just continued until there was some sort of protest.  _

 

_ That protest was used to make Allen tougher. They trained only three days of the week, but those days Allen had already learned to dread. He wasn’t strong enough for the man, don’t even talk about his speed. ‘’You can’t be giving up already? Last time you lasted way longer,’’ Tyki mocked him.  _

 

_ ‘’Should’ve known training a brat wouldn’t be very interesting…’’ Tyki complained. This was how it always was. He complained about Allen not being good enough or not entertaining him enough.  _

 

_ It was something that annoyed Allen and he just wanted to scream to him to stop training him then - yet he knew this was an order from the Earl and he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. A burden, that was how Allen saw himself right then. There wasn’t much special about him that made people excited to spend time with him.  _

 

_ Still he continued with the training and the abuse. Soon enough he would be thrown out if he wasn’t useful enough and the Earl would see the mistake in taking him in. Allen wanted to cry then and there, but the first time he had cried in front of Tyki the man had dismissed the training for the day. Afterwards he overheard him talking to Sheryl about how weak he was and how he needed a lot more work.  _

 

_ ‘’Nothing?’’ Tyki questioned once again when Allen didn’t answer once again. With slow steps Allen heard him closing up on him. His breath now calmer Allen looked up to see Tyki right in front of him. ‘’I swear this silence is driving me crazy boy, ready to go again?’’  _

 

_ Slight shock made Allen’s eyes widen. It was the first time Tyki had asked him was he ready or even showed some sort of compassion. The man then reached out his arm to pick up Allen from the ground. First staring at the hand before him Allen frowned. ‘’I’m good, don’t need it,’’ then with a wobbly step he got up on his own and took a deep breath when standing.  _

 

_ With a slight confidence Allen straightened his back and locked eyes with Tyki. He was supposed to learn from this man, not lean on him for strength. Even here in a house full of people he was alone, an oddity. Forcing his hand to activate once again he pushed himself into the fighting stance. ‘’Again.’’  _

 

_ With a smirk Tyki obliged. There was a weird glee in the man’s eyes, something had changed.  _

 

_ Everything in his body hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as when they started. He couldn’t react fast enough to block Tyki’s attacks, but he could see them coming. He could only keep his innocence activated for a few minutes, but it way longer than the few seconds he had started from. Small steps towards success.  _

 

_ In the end this pain and agony couldn’t even compare itself to the circus Allen had inhabited. Here he was slowly learning to become someone that was stronger and useful and there was the warmth of a family that wanted him to be around. It was similar to the feeling Mana had given him.  _

 

_ Small tears dropped from his eyes as he clashed with Tyki. There was sadness but he channelled all of that into his next blow, which scrached Tyki’s arm. Beaming with success Allen smiled a bit when he noticed but soon he was struck back down. ‘’You may have gotten through, but you lowered your guard almost instantly,’’ Tyki explained.  _

 

_ A frown appeared on Allen’s face. He had been celebrating too early, he wiped the dry tears from his eyes and wobbled back up. Tyki gave him a sight smile, ‘’it’s still improvement, good job boy.’’  _

 

_ With a slight sniffle Allen nodded. It was painful, yet warm.  _

 

*****

 

With a sharp inhale Allen looked around him. He felt foggy and as if he was waking up from a dream. He was in Skinn Bolics room in the Ark. They had pulled him up here, but something must’ve gone wrong. Getting knocked out like this wasn’t normal at all. 

 

Feeling weight on him he looked on top of him and noticed there was Lavi lying unconscious on top of him. With a careful tug he pulled the red head off of him and sat on the floor while looking around. A few feet from him was Kanda, Miranda and that annoying sailor. What a group they had pulled up. 

 

They probably intended to only pull up Allen. Now the question was why hadn’t he been picked up by the Noah sooner or was this a part of their plan. Allen rubbed his head, feeling a headache forming. There was a ringing that had appeared after waking up in the Ark. When he was doing so a piece of paper fell out of his hand. 

 

Picking it up carefully and opening the folds his face fell, ‘’hi Allen! Keep the exorcists occupied for us will ya. Also the Sweet tooth should be there as well… Love Road!’’ Their grand plan was to make the exorcists their entertainment then while they waited for the Ark to download to finish. Also if Road had written this it meant the first step of the download was done and all they had to do was wait. 

 

Then he noticed Kanda was starting to wake up near him. Quickly throwing the piece of paper in his mouth and swallowing it Allen moved closer to Kanda. ‘’Hey, need help?’’ he asked cautiously. It was off character, but that didn’t matter much at this point. 

 

‘’I don’t need help,’’ Kanda stated swiftly and got up and stood up. Quickly after Lavi and Miranda woke up as well. There was a heavy silence between Allen and Kanda as Lavi made sure to help Miranda up. 

 

The last one to wake up was the sailor Chaozii. Of course his waking up was done with a lot of noise and attention to himself. Allen looked around but was interrupted by Lavi approaching him, ‘’we need to start moving as we don’t have any idea what the Noah have planned.’’ 

 

‘’They want me,’’ Allen cleared up. Then as if summoned a voice boomed around the room - it was Road. 

 

‘’ _ Hello you smelly exorcists! As a farewell party to our beloved Ark we are going to be using you all as entertainment! It’s going to be 30 minutes before the Ark has downloaded so make sure to let it all out!’’  _ the announcement finished, leaving a group of confused exorcists sitting around. 

 

Miranda was the first to speak up, ‘’what do they mean when they said use us as e-entertainment?’’ It was obvious she was scared and this was all very far from her comfort zone. As a new exorcists she wasn’t experienced enough to be in the middle of enemy territory. 

 

‘’It means that we are going to be probably fighting him,’’ Kanda answered and his face was locked on Skinn Bolic who had just walked inside the room. With a soft hmm Allen got up from the floor and just started walking towards the man. 

 

Lavi walked quickly to catch up to him, ‘’Allen what are you doing, that’s a Noah!’’ With that sentence he grabbed Allen’s shoulder and pulled him to a halt. Allen turned to look at him and Lavi could feel a slight shiver run down his spine, the white haired teen had such a cold emotionless expression on his face. 

 

Then a slight smile came onto Allen’s face, ‘’don’t worry I am only doing what they are asking of us.’’ This answer only sent Lavi spiraling even more in his mind. What could Allen mean but in his gut something was screaming out and he let go of his shoulder. 

 

‘’Don’t be an idiot bean sprout,’’ Kanda breathed out next to them. His eyes still locked on the huge Noah before them. Allen looked at him and wondered what the exorcists was planning, but if he had to guess it was fighting the Noah. 

 

Then as in que Kanda pulled out Mugen from it’s holster and activated it. ‘’Lavi can you handle him?’’ he asked, shocking the red head behind them. 

 

‘’I, uh, I can try. I thought you wanted to fight him,’’ Lavi stuttered out. Kanda nodded firmly and launched towards the Noah readying his strike on him. When it connected he was instead stopped by Skinn Bolics arm. 

 

Shock in his eyes by the brute strength the Noah had he was unprepared when Skinn just threw him a good distance away from them. ‘’I don’t like you,’’ the Noah muttered, ‘’I am Skinn Bolic, the Noah of Wrath. I will never forgive.’’ 

 

Allen was kinda sullen he didn’t have candy with him and Skinn seemed to be annoyed and even more as Kanda had tried attacking him. Noticing that even Lavi had activated his innocence he activated his own as well. There was no way he was going to be fighting Skinn, but he needed to seem like it at least. Turning around and looking where Kanda had landed was right next to Miranda and Chaozii. 

 

‘’Lavi… Can you fight him if we continue on with Miranda and Chaozii?’’ Allen asked quietly. In reality there was no way the apprentice bookman had any chance of winning against Skinn, yet Allen knew he couldn’t stay there. ‘’Finding the general is a priority and there will be more Noah that we will have to face, we can’t all stay here for the whole time or we would only be wasting our time.’’ 

 

In agreement Lavi nodded slightly, ‘’go, I’ll keep him here as long as I can.’’ 

 

Without a moment to wait for answering anymore Allen rushed to where Miranda and Chaozii were. He first wanted to deal with this quickly, but staying near Skinn Bolic was only going to make things more troublesome. He needed to separate the exorcists. ‘’We are moving forwards,’’ Kanda breathed out as Allen approached them. 

 

Allen raised his eyebrow in question at Kanda’s uncharastic behaviour. Something was making him not want to fight and that was quite odd. ‘’I’m going to make a distraction, you make sure Miranda and Chaozii get through that door alright,’’ Allen said and without waiting for an answer he turned back to look at the fight between Lavi and Skinn Bolic. 

 

It was a slow and careful fight. It was obvious Lavi knew he was in a worse position and so was trying to make the fight go on longer.

 

‘’I am not going,’’ Allen heard from behind him and identified the sound as Chaozii. ‘’I would only weight you guys down, so make sure to take care of Miranda! I will do my best to help Lavi!’’ 

 

Allen turned around for a moment but then noticed Kanda really didn’t mind the sailor wanted to stay. ‘’Do what you want,’’ Kanda said and waved to Miranda, ‘’come on we are leaving.’’ 

 

With slight resistance Miranda followed Kanda but not without one more concerned look towards Chaozii and Lavi. When they had passed Allen he then rushed towards Skinn Bolic, making him face away from the door and the two exorcists trying to run through it. ‘’Hi Sweet tooth,’’ Allen greeted silently as he struck Skinn Bolic but was expectly blocked. 

 

‘’Oh, Road told me to ignore you…’’ Skinn growled out and lightly pushed Allen away. They had spared before so they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. With a light step Allen landed near Skinn following it up with a leap to his side. 

 

With a slight pat on the others back, Allen spoke, ‘’The Earl would be extremely displeased if you killed the red head. Have fun.’’ It was a whisper but something stiffened in Skinn Bolics body with it. A joyed smile appeared on Allen’s face for a moment and left as quickly. 

 

Turning to look towards where Lavi was Allen noticed the exorcist was coming for an attack again. This was Allen’s time to leave, turning around he sprinted towards Lavi and Miranda who were at the waiting at the doorway. 

 

When he reached the two they swiftly moved through the doorway. Following the two through the corridors Allen noticed a keen stare on him at all times. 

 

*****

 

With a loud bang the twins came through the door to the dining area. The two Noahs present turned to see the now fuming twins. ‘’I hate that general! He keeps pushing his debts on us!’’ yelled Jasdero in almost a wail. 

 

‘’I swear the next time he won’t get away! We will surely make sure he pays - literally!’’ yelled Devit after. This time it was way more filled with anger. ‘’Fuck that Cross!’’

 

‘’You still haven’t tracked him down? How hard can it be…’’ Tyki mumbled as he took a treat from the table. It was littered with tea cups and assortments. Courtesy of Road. 

 

His only answer was a murderous glare from the twins, because Road piped up then. ‘’Nevermind that - Allen is coming home! But he dragged some of those exorcists with him. How dare they, we are celebrating and they are doing their damnest to disturb our peace.’’ 

 

She had just finished her job and now all to do was to wait for the download. The Earl had just stepped out for his own business as the Noah were setting up the Ark farewell party. ‘’Oh! Shouldn’t we someone other than Skinn Bolic there?’’ Road yelled out. 

 

‘’There?’’ Jasdero questioned in confusion. 

 

‘’To keep the exorcists at bay,’’ Road simplified. 

 

The twins turned their heads, ‘’but Allen is there,’’ Devit answered. 

 

Jasdero then nodded along, ‘’he will take care of them for us won’t he.’’ 

 

‘’But I want to go and see Allen…’’ Road said with a somber look on her face. 

 

Tyki sighed out and turned around his utensils in his hand. ‘’The boy will manage on his own… though if the general appears we might have a bit more trouble on our hands than we bargained for.’’ Then he put down the fork on the table, ‘’I shall go and see if trouble arises, they will make their way up the path here, so wait on guard.’’ 

 

Road frowned, ‘’you are taking Allen all for yourself!’’ 

 

‘’It’s called being careful, anyways I will be laying in the shadows. He won’t even know I was there, if you went you would only expose him,’’ Tyki explained. 

 

‘’But, that won’t matter. He is going to make sure those exorcists pay anyways,’’ Road piped out and poked Tyki with Lero. ‘’I’m going, no matter what you say!’’ 

 

Scrunching his eyebrows a bit, Tyki let it go. He couldn’t convince Road that this probably wasn’t the best course of action. He gazed towards the twins who still seemed miserable that they lost the general once more and are now with more debt, ‘’fine, shall we then?’’ Was his answer with a sweet tone and Road only straightened her back and made a door. 

 

‘’Towards Allen!’’ she yelled out when walking through the pathway and Tyki followed behind her, leaving the twins by themselves. 

 

‘’Devit what will we do?’’ 

 

‘’Find that damn general!’’ 

 

*****

 

‘’How do we get out of this damn place?’’ Kanda questioned with an annoyed tone. They had been walking through the stairs for a while now, but it seemed to go on for a while more. Yet there was a door that was growing closer to the group. 

 

Allen shrugged. His mind was focused on how he was going to get away from the pesky samurai or should he just start attacking in the open. Even if he didn’t enjoy the others company there was no denying his combat prowess. ‘’Find a door,’’ Allen muttered. 

 

He could see the anger in Kanda’s eyes as he finished his quip. Miranda looked slightly scared as Kanda seemed murderous towards Allen while the other was just seeming bored. When in truth Allen was just too deep in thought to bother with fighting with Kanda. 

 

They then continued their walk towards the door in silence. Allen remembered they should be entering the library if they headed this way. Then like a sharp pain he felt his eyes water and his chest felt tight. As a tear fell down his cheek he realised he was crying and quite hard at that. 

 

‘’What,’’ was the silent reaction that escaped him. Kanda and Miranda turned to look at him and noticed the predicament that Allen was in. 

 

_ Why do I feel so sad, _ Allen thought and wondered what this pain was. Then like an answer the ground shook and the whole Ark with it. 

 

‘’ **Wrathra is dead** ,’’ the Noah supplied in his mind. Feeling the confusion that the teen gave him he clarified, ‘’ **the one you call Skinn Bolic. It’s the memory that mourns the loss of one of us** .’’ 

 

‘’Allen?! Are you alright?’’ Miranda called out to him when Allen seemed to be staring at the ground more while the tears trickled down his cheeks. When Allen turned to look at her she took a step back. All she saw in his tear filled glare was anger. 

 

Without an answer Allen turned around and bolted down the stairs. 

 

‘’What the fu- Beansprout get back!’’ Kanda yelled at him but Allen didn’t care. Miranda faltered for a moment as she hadn't recovered while Kanda ran after Allen. Seeing this she slowly got up and followed her two comrades. 

 

‘’Wait for me!’’ was her answer. 

 

There was only one line of thought in Allen’s mind. 

 

Skinn Bolic was dead. 

 

His family had been murdered. 

 

All the while there was a deep laughter in his mind watching this all unfold. 

 

It all came to a stop when Allen reached the room where they had left, his hand pushed the door open and there was the now crumbling apart room. In the middle of the room there is a beaten up Lavi and next to him an even more bloodied up Chaozii. In the sailors hands are two bracelets. 

 

_ Innocence,  _ was the realisation that Allen came to. The dimwit had somehow acquired a pair of innocence and resonated with it. 

 

Still, those two shouldn't have been enough to take down Skinn Bolic. It was then when the pair realised that Allen had entered the room, “Allen! Why are you here…?” it was Lavi who called out to him. 

 

Allen's eyes traveled to the pile of dust that laid on to the ground and his legs took him next to it. The more he stared, the angrier he became. “Did you kill him?” was the question that came out, his eyes never faltering from the pile of dust.

 

“Yeah barely. It seemed like something was holding him back until he seemed to have lost it. We got lucky, an innocence flew in and resonated with him and while I distracted him, Chaozii hit him and-,” Lavi explained, but cut off when he noticed the expression that was on Allen's face. 

 

So full of sorrow and anger, it was starting to twist around. It seemed as if Allen was trying to keep it from turning into a smile. No, it was a terrifying grin, it was flashing every now and then.

 

Then as if on queue Kanda busted into the room, “Fucking beansprout taking off like that. What are you doing!” he shouted out and looked around and noticed that the floor was cracking up, slowly but surely.

 

His eyes darted to Lavi and Chaozii and grumbled. “Hey we need to get out!” 

 

“Yuu what happened to Allen? He is acting odd!” Lavi said and helped Chaozii up on his feet while supporting him. He flung the sailors hand around his neck and almost dragged up towards Kanda, who was approaching Allen.

 

“No, I can't… Not yet, but…” was the mumbling he heard coming from Allen's mouth. 

 

“Beansprout!” Kanda yelled and walked past Allen whose back was turned to him. His eyes widened as he noticed the shining yellow eyes that were dilated. Without waiting a second he yelled out, “Lavi get out!”

 

“What? But that's only Allen,” he stammered out but realised then that there was a murderous intention pooling out of Allen. 

 

“Aha, you noticed,” Allen whispered and only Kanda could hear it. His arm wasn't fast enough to draw Mugen as Allen punched him homing towards the opposite wall. Lavi turned around to see the now dent in the wall that Kanda was at. Then his eyes turned towards Allen who now was turning from Kanda to look at Lavi and his companion. 

 

‘’I told him… to hold back and not kill you…’’ he said with a sad laugh. Then his eyes turned to his left hand and the activated innocence. Then towards Kanda and the wall, his eyes curving in delight. ‘’That made me feel way better.’’

 

Lavi stepped back and heard Miranda entering the room. He needed to get Chaozii to her before Allen could move. Even though he was in shock, he knew that right at the moment Allen was dangerous. 

 

‘’Miranda get away!’’ he shouted but before he could finish he saw a shadowy figure slip past him and bolt towards Miranda. As he turned he already heard the scream coming from Miranda's mouth as Allen stood in front of her, his skin the recognisable color they all knew. 

 

‘’Hello Miranda!’’ Allen greeted her and drew the blade out of his left hand.

 

‘’A-allen, why.. Why is your skin-’’ Miranda stammered but was cut off as crown clown pierced her chest. She looked down and noticed the sword inside her body. Her mind entered shock even though there was no pain registering in her body. 

 

Allen looked at his sword in disappointment. ‘’I forgot, I can’t get you exorcists with this, can I?’’ Then he pulled the sword back and was about to withdraw but his ears picked sound up behind him. Without no time to turn around he blocked on his back with the sword. 

 

‘’I thought we were friends Lavi,’’ he said when he turned to look over his shoulder, locking eyes with the redhead. Flashing a smile he jumped away from him and landed away from the two. Noticing that Lavi had left Chaozii next to a wall, Allen smiled. 

 

‘’I should be saying that to you Allen… Noah with an innocence, that’s shocking!’’ Lavi laughed nervously, while lowering his hammer for a bit to scratch his head. Then after a sigh he got back to a defensive position. While this was happening Allen watched him carefully, even while relaxing he didn’t have any openings. 

 

His eyes traveled to Chaozii who was now moving towards Miranda. Allen couldn’t let that happen, that pesky time turner innocence had to go. 

 

‘’ **Why not just kill that sailor** ?’’ Nea added a thought in his mind. ‘’ **He was the killer, so he deserves to die** .’’

 

_ I can’t kill anything without a weapon, _ Allen shot back and started sprinting towards Miranda, thinking of knocking her out at least. Snapping her neck would do as well. Before he could think further Lavi blocked him with his hammer. 

 

‘’I won’t let you hurt anyone,’’ Lavi stated and pushed Allen away. Toppling the Noah. 

 

‘’ **Relying on innocence, what kind of a Noah are you?** ’’ Nea questioned with a deep laughter as Allen failed to stand his ground. ‘’ **Let me take over and I will demonstrate your powers!** ’’ 

 

_ Fuck off,  _ was Allen’s simple reply. Then as he had just gotten himself back up he felt someone approach him from his back and quickly dodged. Seeing Lavi attack him from the left he blocked with Crown clown and tried pushing him away but he was too late as he felt a stabbing pain on his side. Turning to see the perpetrator he was faced with Kanda. 

 

He had already recovered. ‘’Tch, missed the vitals,’’ Kanda breathed out and dodged the incoming punch from Allen. 

 

‘’FUCK, that hurts!’’ Allen yelled out. He was annoyed and in pain, but the worst feeling was the sadness. It was all his fault, for telling such things to Skinn Bolic. He shouldn’t have. Yet, he didn’t want to lose Lavi who was interesting. 

 

Selfish, that’s what he had been. 

 

His eye caught in the background Miranda who had started activating her innocence. Allen stared at the sword in his hand and the hand grabbing it. ‘’Didn’t think you had it in you to be a Noah,’’ he heard Kanda say. 

 

Turning to see him, Allen smiled weakly. ‘’Neither did I, but life gives us many surprises… doesn’t it,’’ was the bleak answer. With a resigned sigh he recalled crown clown and he then focused. 

 

He recalled the moment he awoke as a Noah and gained the knowledge of the memory. There was the answer that he needed. The power that had destroyed the Noah family 35 years ago. 

 

With Lenalee he knew in a sense what it was that he did yet there was something missing. 

 

Everyone around took a step back as a dark foggy aura was starting to cloud Allen. There were a few deep breaths escaping Allens mouth that increased the thickness of the aura. Lavi stiffened and tried to focus on any slight movements Allen was making, this was the perfect opportunity to attack and restrain him. 

 

Before he could act on those thoughts Kanda had already bolted towards Allen ready to make sure the other was discontinued from service for good. As he swung his sword towards Allen it was stopped abruptly by a floating candle. Before he could react in shock and retreat another one of the candles hit his side, making him flinch and taking a step back. 

 

‘’Leave him alone!’’ was the scream of a girl he heard, turning around he was faced with another Noah coming to hit him with an umbrella. Blocking her quite easily Kanda examined the girl and he realised it was the one who called themselves Road. The girl who had kidnapped Allen and then trapped him in her own space, wonder if that story is any bit correct in reality. 

 

The Noah had positioned herself in between him and Allen, blocking his route effectively with dozens of candles. ‘’Lady Road I don’t think the Earl would approve-’’ the umbrella piped up, but was silenced as Road kicked it with her heel.

 

From the corner of his eye Kanda could see another Noah in the corner, the man with the top hat. He was in the corner observing the situation while leaving them to the girl. ‘’Tch,’’ was all the sound that escaped Kanda’s mouth before going to hit the girl. 

 

A few feet away was Lavi flying in with his hammer, crashing it on top of Road. A momentary expression of delight filled Lavi’s face but it was soon wiped out as he noticed she had effortlessly blocked the attack with a few candles. ‘’You are in the way,’’ she stated coolly and summoned a box around Lavi that trapped him within, ‘’sit there for a moment… alright?’’ 

 

As the sickly sweet tone of her voice resonated in the crumbling room Kanda had managed to slip past her in the momentary distraction. This time his strike would connect to his target without fail.

 

As his sword was inches away from Allens side it felt like a note had played just as quickly as Allen seemed to disappear from before him. Kanda’s pupils widened in shock, he knew he should’ve felt the sword go through flesh and bone, but the feeling never came to him. Instead there was only air he had struck. 

 

Turning around he looked around the room for Allen, first searching the two other Noah and then towards Miranda and Chaozii. Which was when he noticed it - the weapon that Allen carried on his hands and the soft melody that entrapped his ears. 

 

It was a scythe that had piano notes going through its handles. The pure white keys were soaked in blood and only then he heard the gut wrenching scream that came out of Miranda’s mouth. His eyes examined the scene in front of him with morbid curiosity. The sailor was now in two pieces instead of one. 

 

The head and torso were now laying on Miranda’s lap, soaking her skirt with his blood and the legs were a feet away from Allen. The pristine whiteness of the scythe was a contrast to the red and as the seconds went by the realisation was sinking in more and more. 

 

Kanda gritted his teeth, it had only been a moment yet this all to happen should’ve taken more time than a few seconds. The shock finally turned into anger and Kanda screamed out at Allen who then turned around to see the now berserk exorcist, but it was all stopped in a few seconds. Allen who was then a long time away was now right next to his face. With a delicate movement Kanda felt his legs stop completely. 

 

‘’Wha-’’ he uttered but was stopped as his mouth got frozen shut. 

 

‘’Loud,’’ was Allen’s response to Kanda’s ravaging. Then the yellow eyes looked around the room. With a graceful movement Allen got on his knees to touch the floor, not minding the now frozen Kanda next to him. 

 

His fingers caressed one of the cracks and his expression turned into one of sorrow. ‘’What have they done to you…’’ silently escaped his lips. The focus on Allen was broken by the banging that Lavi made inside Road cube. It seemed like he was screaming - yet no sound escaped the prison. 

 

Allen then stood up once more and walked past Kanda and Road who seemed interested in his now dark grey skin. ‘’Road,’’ Allen greeted her and expected the worst. Would she now push her away, being one of the only ones living through Nea’s betrayal 35 years ago. She then instead of replying, jumped at him excitedly and swallowed his face into a hug. 

 

‘’Alleen!’’ she screamed out, ‘’it’s good to have you back.’’

 

A sweet smile came onto Allen’s’ face as he warily hugged her back. 

 

‘’I’m home,’’ he said softly. His eyes shut as he took in the familiar sensation, it was so calming. It made him realise how stressed he had been the past month he had been with the exorcists. 

 

Then he felt the presence of Tyki near him, which made him pull back from the hug and look at the other man. ‘’Cool trick freezing him like that, how’d you do it and the one before that… Moving so fast,’’ the older man asked, while lighting a cigarette. 

 

Allen turned to look at Kanda and then sighed a little, looking at the scythe in his arms. He recalled the weapon and it disappeared from his hand in dust. ‘’The Musician,’’ Road breathed out the answer and Allen nodded at her. His body froze as he locked eyes with her, ‘’I have his memory inside of me and it awakened recently.’’ 

 

There he said it, a shaky breath escaped his lips. Road seemed to notice it as she cupped Allen’s face with her hand. ‘’I think I knew since a long time ago, I could distantly feel it and I think the Earl has known something for a while now,’’ she said with a sad smile, ‘’it’s fine. I’m not mad at you Allen, family is important. Even if it decides to stab you in the back.’’

 

A slight laughter escaped her lips which made Allen relax greatly. He mouthed the words ‘thank you’ at her and then turned towards Tyki who was still waiting for his answer. ‘’It’s the music, it draws the listener in and makes their time frozen. I am able to decide which part it is, like with the exorcist girl, I affected the part of her brain which controls her rest. At least… that’s how I think it works.’’

 

‘’That’s how he was able to defeat the family all those years ago. Music affects us all and the notes you play… Are terrifying,’’ Road breathed out. 

 

‘’So, sound waves?’’ Tyki asked simplified. 

 

‘’In a way- yes,’’ Allen replied, knowing the answer was way more complicated if he tried to explain. There was no time for that though as he thought that his eyes travelled over to the sobbing Miranda. 

 

Tyki then dumped his cigarette on the ground, effectively putting it out. ‘’Say, boy, we don’t have a lot of time here. This place is about to fall apart.’’ 

 

Road nodded, ‘’the download of the Ark is finished and we are relocating.. But you are the Musician and this is your Ark.’’

 

As if on queue the cracking stopped and a melody filled the air. Changing the mood of the room fully, ‘’ **I’ll take care of this** .’’ Was the booming voice coming out of Allen. His expression had changed in the second that the Noah’s had been talking. Tyki was only shocked as Road seemed almost on guard but still seemed as if it all was natural. 

 

‘’Nea,’’ Road greeted and all she got as an answer was a nod from the man. Without a word Nea summoned a door and walked through it and it closed behind him. Tyki was about to go after him but was too slow. But before he could comment, he noticed that the Ark started to repair itself and there was almost a reversing effect all around them. 

 

Then as quickly as the music stopped a door opened once more and Allen walked out of it, seeming annoyed. ‘’Which one is it?’’ was the greeting Tyki gave and was faced with the soft eyes he knew too well. 

 

‘’It’s Allen… That jerk just took over my body without any warning! Only saying afterwards that there was no time to have a conversation about it. Now he is all silent,’’ Allen fumed. ‘’Leaving me in that room and muttering ‘find your own way out’ like it was supposed to be difficult after seeing him open that door.’’ 

 

Then as he ended his sentence he turned to the exorcists, ‘’so what are we going to do with them?’’ 

 

Road giggled, ‘’you already took our revenge. So nonchalantly as well… should’ve left him alone and for us to torture. Death was too easy.’’

 

Allen smiled, ‘’you think I didn’t?’’ 

 

Then as he ended that sentence the banging that came out of the cube that inhabited Lavi stopped. The man apparently had heard that sentence. ‘’Can he hear us?’’ Allen asked, only having to been thought that he couldn’t as they couldn’t hear him. 

 

The answer from Road was a simple nod. 

 

‘’Oh,’’ Allen said simply. He chuckled slightly and locked eyes with the junior bookman. If he looked close he could see tears in those eyes - dried up ones. Allen’s mouth curved a bit, amusing. They made him feel sad so he in turn made him feel the same thing. 

 

A circle comes to a completion. Now, will he seek his own revenge on this act of betrayal or will he look past it and continue his own path. ‘’Interesting, isn’t it,’’ Allen questioned. 

 

‘’What you mean?’’ Tyki questioned, once again lighting a cigarette. 

 

‘’That there are two different cigarette smells in the room,’’ Allen stated, receiving an earned frown of confusion from Tyki and no reaction from Road. The girl only looked towards the door leading into the room as if it was natural. 

 

A bark came from the door and a man with long spiky red hair who was wearing a heavy exorcist coat walked in. ‘’Three Noah in one room and two of them notice me,’’ he exclaimed, ‘’I must be getting old.’’ 


End file.
